My Dancing Clown 2
by cristaadams
Summary: (Read the first book first, otherwise it won't make sense.) Pennywise and Alissa discovered that they are bound together now for a lifetime, and Alissa isn't planning to waste her time. She finally had her hands on the rituals book and found a loophole to being It's sacrificial virgin; Alissa plans and hopes to turn the ancient evil around and purify it.
1. Chapter 1

The heart monitor beeped to a rhythm that dwelled long enough in my head until I woke up. My eyelids felt heavy as I forced them open. Still, my vision is a little blurry so I had to flutter my eyes until I could see straight. The room is too bright that I had to squint through the light coming out of wherever.

I wanted to move my body but when I tried to move one arm, it felt so heavy that I decided to stay in my position and look around me instead. I tried to calm myself down, thinking why the hell I'm in a hospital. I tried to sit up but a quick stinging pain hits my chest making me fall right back. I try to look down but the pain makes me wince. I'm patched up.

"What he hell..." was all I could mutter because it felt like my voice could break and I could never speak again,

I looked around the room and noticed that there wasn't anyone. I couldn't really look closely anyway.

Then right when I leaned back comfortably, I heard the door open. A soft voice mentions my name. It could have been my mother, but it was just a nurse. She stood beside me and smiled warmly, "Look at you..." she looked at my IV bag, "...glad you're awake."

I was going to ask her why the hell I'm here but it instantly hit me. I suddenly felt my mood change. I know I was supposed to be angry, but instead I felt helpless. Relieved that me trying to kill myself failed, but sad, for some weird reason.

"...Where am I?"

She turned around and took the clipboard, flipped a few pages and wrote on it, "Well, you're in a hospital."

I knew that. I wanted to roll my eyes but I just didn't have the energy to.

"It was such a fortunate thing that your boyfriend found you in your apartment before it was all too late."

My eyes quickly darted at the nurse who's still busy jotting down notes on the clipboard. I was bewildered, " _Who_?" I felt the pain again in my chest when I tried to sit up, so I had to lay back again. She immediately touched my shoulder to gently gesture that I need to stay on the bed,

The nurse leaned down, "It's okay. He'll be here soon." Suddenly, the door opened. I surely hoped that boyfriend was behind the door but it was someone else. It was my mother.

Her sad face appeared at my bedside, "Oh Alissa," she warmly smiled at me, "I am so happy you're awake." My father stood tall behind her. I was conscious enough to know that my parents should look sad and confused, but for some reason, the hint of melancholy in there eyes was so subtle. It was as if this little tragedy didn't even make them sob once. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy that they're not worried, but it's a little strange that they don't seem to be too shaken that their daughter just got stabbed in the chest.

"How are you feeling?" My father asked as he stood beside my mother now,

I muttered trying to hide my suspicion, "I'm good." was all I said,

He nodded and wrapped his hand around mine with a warm smile, too. "We're very happy to see you're okay."

I smiled back anyway, because I really did miss them. It felt like a year.

"I'm sorry I-"

My mom shushed me, her hand on my cheek, "There is nothing to be sorry about. What matters is that you're alive. To hell with that robber that tried to hurt you! It's a good thing that you made it alive, all thanks to Paul-"

"-Paul?" I shot them a confused look. _Oh my God._

"Yes, honey." My mom nodded in a happy way, looked at my father, then at me, "You don't remember? Paul told us that he caught the robber running out of the house. He tried to stop him but it was too late, so when he came in your room, he saw you laying there in your own blood. He called you in the hospital and here you are." She caressed my cheek. Strangely, I knew I was emotional, but I couldn't really bring myself to feel all that much. It's as if I was used to all this. It felt like I was almost apathetic to what's happening.

"It's also a good thing that robber did nothing to you!" My dad furrowed his eyebrows, angry at the thought of anyone touching me, "The doctor examined you and you're all fine and patched up, ready to leave tomorrow."

I couldn't say anything anymore. But I had to know so much more, damn it.

"Wait," was all I could say first,

They both paused. The nurse left the room to us three.

"Someone robbed me? And stabbed me?" I tried to clear it up, and both my parents nodded like they really knew what happened that night. I looked away slowly, completely aware where this is going and who fucking set this all up. "Where is he?" I asked lowly,

My mom walked over to the couch while my dad stayed beside me, "He went out for a while. We told him to get some rest since he's been taking care of you."

I immediately looked at him,

"He's been staying here for two whole days. He didn't want us to spend the night here, instead, he wanted to cozy up on that tiny cot." My dad gestured at the cot inside the room, making me look at it. There's not a single bag on it.

"But now, it's our turn to stay here tonight. For you." My dad touched my hand and grimaced, "We missed you."

I smiled at him. I really did miss him. I felt like somewhere, deep inside, I knew I had to cry, but I didn't want to. "I missed you, too." Was all I said.

"Now where is that doctor so we can check you out of this-" My mom suddenly walked off. She went out the room and left me and my dad.

I kept my eyes on my dad who's eyes were starting to well up with melancholy, "I'm sorry we haven't been around."

"Dad, there's nothing to be sorry about." I said, "I can handle it."

He smirked at me and touched my hair playfully, "Sure you can."

Suddenly the door opened loudly and my mom came in. "Guess who's here?" She teased in such a happy voice, making me and my dad glance at her by the door. When she stepped in, the door slowly opened wide, revealing the man behind it.

I couldn't help but tear up.

* * *

 **Well, look at that. Alissa can't make herself cry when she sees her parents  
for the first time again, but immediately tears up when she sees a random person...?**

 **Hi everyone! I'm back for My Dancing Clown 2!**  
 **Who would've thought, huh? Hope you all will**  
 **enjoy reading the story for this sequel since I**  
 **made a new plot just to properly finish this story.**  
 **Enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

When I moved an inch, my body felt tired and it ached so much. But when I heard my mom, I forced myself to sit up. I ignored the pain and waited for who followed behind my mom. The door opened wide and the person behind it was not a person at all-it was that stupid clown. It's smug look fixed on Its face caught my attention as my mom smiled warmly, and so did my dad.

They smiled at the sight of Pennywise. But my dad nodded once as a greeting, "Paul! It's nice to see you again."

I glanced at my Dad. It took me a second to realize that It's using one of Its tricks again. Now that we've done the second part of the ritual, I can only assume that It's gotten more powerful now and can hold such an illusion to these deceived adults. I glanced at Pennywise again who stepped further inside the room and quickly gave me Its signature grin.

I felt a tear escape my eye. I missed Its presence even though I know I should feel something else.

"P-Pen..." I stammered but as Pennywise walked to the other side of my bed, It gestured for me to keep quiet. I looked at my parents who seem strangely calm, "Hope you don't mind that we spend some time with Alissa this time, Paul." My dad said rather commanding,

My eyes glanced at the tall clown standing beside me, facing me and my parents right at that moment. It felt strange to know that I can see It in its clown form and have to pretend that It doesn't make me confused or nervous how my parents are here.

"Actually," Pennywise spoke, not even sounding anything like Paul, "I wanted to be her companion for her last night." It glanced at my parents, and in one look, my parents agreed without a doubt.

Strange. My dad usually stands his ground. But today, he easily allowed Paul.

When my dad tore his gaze away from Pennywise to look at me, I could have sworn I saw a quick gleam in his eyes. Then, I realized It's probably doing some sort of manipulation or whatever the hell it is It can do now that It has so much power.

I glared at Pennywise, and the clown knew that I knew.

"I'll see you soon." My dad suddenly bid farewell before my mom did too, and soon enough, with one forehead kiss, my parents left me alone with the demon clown.

The door slammed shut and I quickly snapped at Pennywise, "What in the hell is happening?" And the clown snickered as it walked away from my cot.

"Good morning to you too, Alissa." It teased,

"What happened?" I muttered as I looked at my patched chest,

"What does it look like?" The clown stepped closer, eyeing my patched wound, too, "Alissa got a boo-boo, a _really_ bad one."

I managed to lean back, unable to sit up anymore. I just felt a little tired. How the hell can I get out of the hospital tomorrow if I can't move around yet? But then again, I remembered, the clown will do anything to have back on Its palm.

"Why did you do it, Alissa?" Pennywise sounded sincerely worried, "How could you hurt yourself like that?"

I looked directly into its translucent blue eyes, yet I could not tell It. _Why did I?_ I suddenly remembered; I thought it would finally end it all. I thought killing myself would stop this madness, so the clown would not have that power any more.

I know I used to enjoy how It needed me and my help, but somewhere deep inside me, I knew I was scared of such a huge responsibility. I'm not evil. I can't supply the demon with more evil juice. I'm sure that the second ritual was successful because I was still conscious when It released Itself into me.

That's why I tried to kill myself. But it didn't work.

"Why did you bring me here? Didn't you already get what you want?"

Pennywise's smirk disappeared as it growled lowly before walking away from me.

"Do I have to repeat how much I like you, Alissa?"

I thought about it. That must be it, but no. Why do I have a strong feeling that there's something else?

I looked away and tried to recall what happened that night. It's probably not the best way to ask the demon anything. It must be hiding something that I don't know again. _Oh, but why the fuck do I keep going with Its desires?_

Was the desire really planted in me ever since I was born? Or is this something else?

 _Oh fuck that, Alissa. Stop lying to yourself. You know whatever the hell you feel about It is true._

Suddenly, I noticed Pennywise growling at me. It's as if It's trying to guess what I'm thinking of.

"Thank you." I said anyway. For what it's worth, at least It didn't leave me there to die or didn't patch me up Itself.

Pennywise's expression suddenly changed, "Why," It dramatically bowed, "You're welcome...but for what, may I ask?" It pouted,

No hesitation I muttered, "For taking me here."

The clown looked pleased. It felt nice to tell the truth but at the same time hide the fact that I know in myself that I'll find out whatever it is this demon is hiding from me. I just smiled lightly then looked away.

I suddenly felt It's presence on my bedside. I glanced to my right then looked up at Its dark eyes looking down at me.

"You're my favorite obsession, Alissa." It gently touched my face. I didn't move away and closed my eyes again. "I won't let you do what you did to yourself again."

My eyes quickly opened. There was anger in its voice. I could tell it hated what I did.

 _Maybe...maybe the clown really does care for my well being because I'm Its obsession and nothing more?_ Suddenly, I could not help it but smile at the thought. I realized I was smiling at the clown. And it knew. I know that It knew how I felt at that moment.


	3. Chapter 3

When the clown said it would keep me company on my last night, I actually expected It to hang around all day with me. But Pennywise left the second I closed my eyes when I tried to take a nap. The room was only filled with the sound of the heart rate monitor, my breathing, and the sound of the sheets I tussled on.

I woke up waiting for the clown to appear again, but it's been hours. I looked out the window and noticed it's about to be night time and It hasn't been back. That clown's a huge liar. _Yet you believe it'll take care of you._

I groaned at my own thoughts. I'm seriously going to lose it if I spend another hour alone in this room with nothing but the same machine sound. I stayed quiet for a while, trying to calm myself down. But the annoying machine pissed me off that I felt like I watched to push it over. So I did. Blood came rushing into my arms and I hit the heart monitor making the screen crack a little.

I groaned at the pain I felt in my knuckles. I tried to calm myself down again.

Suddenly, the door opened, and my subconscious anticipated a tall clown behind it but instead, I'm greeted by the bright light outside the room and the nurse's warm smile. She walked over to the feet of my bed to look at the clipboard attached to the frame, "Good evening," she greeted then walked over at my side, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm good, thanks." I calmly smiled at her,

She laid her hand on top of my arm as she checked the IV attached to me, "Looks like you're checking out tomorrow." She scanned the room, "Where's your-uh-"

Honestly, I don't even know. "I don't know." was all I said,

She sighed, "Probably got you something to eat. But the staff's about to bring you food prescribed by the doctor himself, too. So I prefer you eat that instead."

"Um," I quickly caught her name attached to her clothing, "Debra?"

She smiled at me again,

"How long have I been in the hospital?"

"Oh," she walked over to the feet of the bed again to check my clipboard, "As of today, you were checked in three days ago."

"I've been sleeping for three days?" I tried not to freak out,

"Well, two and a half to be exact since you were finally conscious a few hours ago." She slipped her hand inside her pocket, "Don't worry, Ms. Dunn. Tonight will be your last night here."

"Who took me to the hospital? Wh-what happened?"

She slowly approached me and began to tell me the story with a light grimace on her face as if she could still see the image in her head as she spoke fast, "You were rushed in the hospital by your boyfriend. He seemed calm, but honestly, I think he was just shocked at everything that's why he was so stiff."

Or because he's really just not shocked at all, I mentally thought.

"So we took you in from the emergency room and stitched you up. You lost a lot of blood, Alissa. Thankfully, you and your boyfriend have the same blood type. So he gave yo-"

"-Well, hello, nurse." Paul-yes, Paul himself-barged in the room with a paperbag in his hands. He shut the door behind him, "What did I miss?"

Why is he here now?

Debra turned around and smiled at Paul, "Oh, hello. I'm Debra," she asked for his hand and it took him a while before he shook it. Kinda obvious that Paul's not used to human interaction. I looked away trying not to be obvious that I know Paul isn't exactly who Debra thinks he is,

She looked at me, smiling, "I was telling your girlfriend what happened-"

"-Oh, Debra." Paul frowned, "I don't think my girlfriend's ready to know about that. Don't you think?"

Oh no he isn't going to have his way now. I mean, I'm not doing anything wrong?

I interrupted him, "No." I said quite loudly, making both of them pause to glance at me, "I asked her what happened to me before. I wanted to know."

Paul gave me that look and approached me to touch my hand, "Alissa...honey." He started and I rolled my eyes, "I think you need some rest. I'm just worried about you-"

 _He wants to play like that, huh?_

"No." I kept my ground and he stayed quiet, "I want to know." I almost commanded Paul to sit his ass down but I successfully calmed myself down mentally as Debra tried to ease the tension between us when she stood beside me at the other side of the bed. Paul and I stared at each other until he finally gave me a smug look before pretending to prepare whatever fake food he had in there. Who knows, he might have only appeared in the room because he sensed she knew something.

I know he did something to me. He wouldn't barge in here if it was something that was supposed to be kept from me.

"You were saying, Debra?" I tentatively asked her before I tore my gaze away from Paul's eyes that I noticed was beginning to turn gold,

She rested her palm on my arm, "Well like I said, you were rushed here and you lost a lot of blood..." she looked over at Paul who I could have sworn stole a glimpse at us, "...but you're very lucky, Alissa."

I looked at her and smiled lightly,

"You're lucky you have your boyfriend."

My smile disappeared,

"He gave you the blood you needed."

"The blood I needed?" I glanced at Paul,

She giggled faintly. She probably thinks this is some romantic move Paul has done. "Yeah! He donated some of his blood so they could transfer it to you."

I kept my eyes at Paul,

"You two are very lucky because he has the same blood type." She continued as I saw Paul slowly turn around, blank-faced, leaning against the counter,

"Lucky indeed." I muttered, still staring at Paul.

She glanced at her wristwatch alarming her, "Oh, well, I better get going. Have more patients to attend to." She touched my arm again and smiled ever so lovingly, "I'll see you again, Ms. Dunn."

I nodded and stayed quiet, still staring back at Paul.

She headed to the other side of my bed first and fixed the heart rate monitor as she noticed it was moved. Then, she muttered goodbye before leaving as I watched her. When she shut the door, I glanced at Paul who was now in his original form.

"You fucking clown."


	4. Chapter 4

There was so much energy that Alissa had acquired in a single blood transfusion. Pennywise knew that giving Its blood into Alissa's DNA would make her stronger, but the clown was an evil fool and thought that it could still outsmart her by lies and deception. The clown had no other choice anyway. Her parents' bloodtype supposedly has a different bloodtype except for her mate, whom is Pennywise.

Although the macroverse bound both beings to be complemented with each other, a ritual like this rarely happens. It just so happened that her fate coincided with the ancient evil's-urging Pennywise to be cautious. It knew It had to protect her at all costs.

The rituals are too complex; it was too difficult to begin with, considering that it takes two beings to perform the ritual in a perfect time. This was the greatest challenge for Alissa. This was a challenge she had not discovered yet. This was a challenge that Pennywise did not anticipate, for the foolish and selfish demon thought about nothing but protecting its power.

The clown was standing and gazing at Alissa, unable to say anything.

"Your blood is in me, and you thought you could hide that from me?" She said with no hint of emotion,

Pennywise grimaced, "Oops?" The clown prepared Itself to Alissa's typical enraged rants, but instead of her blowing up, she was quiet. Then, she cleared her throat and muttered a shy "Why?"

This alarmed the clown. She wasn't shouting or angry or anything mean at all. Not even rolling her eyes, the demon noticed.

Alissa quickly thought to herself. Why else? The demon could easily turn into human in a blink of an eye. It did what it had to do. She looked away, "I mean-Th-thank you." Alissa stammered, shy as well.

Pennywise felt her energy. She felt different. She seemed calm and grateful.

"I wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for you." She tried to look at the clown, "So thank you."

"You don't have to-"

"-I mean it." She gulped. _She really did._ After thinking about it, she wanted to be alive. It was fear the got her. But now, her purpose was clear once and for all. It helps her, and she helps It. They were bound to be interdependent. She was fine with that, "Thanks for having my back."

Alissa thought that she finally got the answer; Pennywise didn't really kill her and it saved her because she really was important to It. She loved that. She accepted her fate and began to love it.

Pennywise stayed where it stood. It didn't want to step closer for fear that her heart would overwhelm It. It could not even speak a word. It did not want Alissa to misunderstand its gesture of giving Its blood to her. But somewhere, in the deepest pit of the evil clown's being, a spark lit up; it was pleasurable and relieving at first, but became internally painful for the clown. It was as if its soul was being eaten inside out for a while.

Pennywise did not allow the spark to be triggered any longer. It reminded Itself Alissa's purpose.

Alissa noticed Pennywise was quiet, "So," she started, "I guess you can stay by the cot tonight?"

It couldn't stay. Not if she still felt this way, not until she disregarded the love that filled in her heart.

"Sleep tight, Alissa."

"Oh." She paused, "You're leaving?"

 _What did I do?_ Alissa mentally asked herself. _Why does it feel like It's avoiding me?_ She felt like rolling her eyes after hearing herself think like that.

"'til morrow." It avoided her question again. But right after it spoke, she shouted, "Wait!"

"What if I need help?" It was a stupid question, but it was the first question that she could think of to stall the clown,

The clown snickered and she immediately redeemed herself, "What?" she glared and decided to play Its game, "Don't you wanna play doctor?"

Pennywise instantly stopped snickering and paused, almost mumbling a low 'huh' at her remark. It was tempted to get nearer, but her raging heart was too much for the demon. It was stronger this time, especially now that the second ritual has been done. The clown might have gotten stronger, but their linking connection was too strong. Fear enveloped the clown.

Alissa noticed It's been silent.

"What's wrong?" she had to ask,

Pennywise smiled nervously. It was subtle, but she noticed. "What is it?" she paused, looking at the clown who strangely had been standing there. She had no clue why. She knew she rarely treated It this way, and was somehow upset at the way It acted. _Is a demon seriously incapable of even the slightest act of kindness? or friendliness?_ She didn't understand. Alissa grew more worried.

She sat up completely and noticed Pennywise flinched slightly,

"Pennywise." She spoke and the clown faked a smirk, "Sleep tight." It said,

"Hey. Wait." She glared, upset at It avoiding her. The demon was definitely acting strange. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

Alissa's kindness turned to confusion now. She did not know that Pennywise feared her heart, thinking that it might devour It's evil being.


	5. Chapter 5

"Don't be ridiculous," Alissa said. It was obvious that the clown feared her for some reason. She didn't like it. "You saved my life, I won't hurt you."

Her words struck the clown harder and made it worse. Her kind heart was ridiculously intimidating the clown. Pennywise started to wonder of all the possibilities; what if her kindness completely lighted up the spark inside It? _That definitely cannot happen_ , It thought.

When Alissa looked around her, almost gesturing to get off the bed, The clown flinched. She paused and looked at It, "What is the matter with you?"

Pennywise tried to control itself not to tremble in front of her. Her genuine feeling grew for It, and It could not handle such emotion. This is why more evil entities could not have the guts to face their sacrificial virgins. They were the complete opposite.

"Sleep tight, Alissa."

"What?" Her eyes widened. She realized the clown was going to ditch her again, "No, stop, don't you dare leave." Her indirect command left the clown with no choice. As Its source of eternal power, it was as if Alissa was above Pennywise and needed to heed her commands and requests, direct or not. _Pennywise was her bitch._ But Alissa was unaware of the power she had over It.

"I won't hurt you." She suddenly grew angry. This was ridiculous. All she wanted was the clown to stay. She wasn't going to cuddle up with It. "Why can't you tell me the truth?"

Even while It feared her, Pennywise did not hesitate to play with her. "You're smart. You'll find out." Pennywise teased with a smug look, lightly trembling at its words for it was not sure about Alissa's next move. This made her think. What could it possibly be?

Why is It acting so strange?

She sat up completely ignoring the light pain she still felt under the patch. She didn't say anything else and looked away, staring at nothing. She was tired of pushing the truth out of the clown for tonight. She told herself that she'll be patient for now.

But then, Alissa slowly dragged her eyes back to where Pennywise was standing. The clown was gone. But she finally realized what could possibly be the truth. She scanned the whole room and started calling for the clown. But Pennywise knew right away that she would realize this soon enough and left her alone. It was not capable of facing her when she was so full of courage, _heart for something It did not know,_ and rage.

* * *

The clown had not come back. Alissa had been awake for hours in the night, waiting in anger.

She forced herself to step on the floor on her own. Moving her whole body felt like a new practice. She tried to ignore the aching and the stinging pain as she managed to step on both feet, her hands supporting her as it clung to the bed frame.

She reached for the IV bag and brought the whole thing with her as she walked over to the window, pushed the curtain away and looked through it to see the view. Although the window was too small, Alissa enjoyed the view of the lighted street at night. But she felt rage again when she remembered where she was.

Alissa tried to open the small window, almost ducked her head outside and breathed in the air.

She thought about everything. From the moment she associated herself with the demon clown until where she was now.

When she felt as if she's breathed in enough, she caught her breath and leaned against the window until she felt herself fall on her knees. There were no tears as she promised herself she wouldn't cry, especially when Pennywise came to mind. She didn't want the clown to see her. She became angry.

She realized how ridiculous it was for the clown to leave her be when she asked It a simple question. But what angered her the most was that Its probably watching her. She looked angrily around the room.

"I know you're in here!" She shouted, almost gritting her teeth, "You're probably enjoying what you're seeing!"

But Pennywise wasn't enjoying the sight of her kneeling on the floor, hurt and weak, at all. It pained the ancient evil's spirit, but it could not make Itself appear in front of her for it feared her raging courage. The demon felt that it was as if she could kill It in one word. So It just stayed in the room, invisible to Alissa's eyes as she shouted for It.

"I know why you can't show yourself, clown!" Alissa shouted once more, "I know-I know you fear me because you know what I'm capable of. You're right. _I am clever_!" She clambered as she stood back on her feet, holding on to the IV bag stand, "What did my weeks of research do?" She sneered, "This!" she gestured at herself and felt her eyes well up in tears. But Alissa was too prideful. She controlled herself not to cry.

Although Alissa knew some things, she was still ignorant to some detail. She was missing the big piece to the puzzle; that if she dies, Pennywise does too.

She stood on both feet, "You're greedy. You're fucking greedy. You had to keep me alive just because you love to play with me, you asshole! You'd really do anything, even though it would mean giving me the blood I needed would make me almost like you." She didn't really know how, but she knew that's how it works. She read it somewhere in the books. "I know you're scared of me because you know I'm not scared of _you._ " Alissa paused, "And that I'm stronger that way."

Pennywise shivered in the corner of the room, still invisible to Alissa. The demon clown felt relieved when she did not demand for It to show Itself, because if she did, the demon clown's automatic response would be to give in and give her what she wanted.

But she didn't speak anymore. When Alissa started walking over to her bed, the door opened. Deep down, she hoped for Pennywise but she didn't even bother to wish for it. A nurse entered her room, surprised at her state. Immediately, the nurse rushed to Alissa to help her. She called for the doctor and made sure that Alissa was back in bed.


	6. Chapter 6

"We can't let you leave the hospital if you'll be like this, Ms. Dunn." The doctor reminded Alissa who's not even looking at them directly. She's glaring at nothing but the wall, "I'm fine." She said, making the doctor and Debra give each other looks. It was a good thing that the doctor didn't decide to give her a shot that would instantly make Alissa fall into a deep sleep.

The doctor paced the floor, "We'll have Debra monitor you for a few more hours. If you need anything, you can call her."

Alissa finally glanced at the doctor whom she knew didn't know a thing. She just gave him a dismissive nod.

"We have to monitor you well. The incident earlier caused your stitches to worsen. Let me remind you, if you try to do anything again, I might have to oblige you another night in the hospital."

She didn't care anymore. Alissa stayed quiet.

The doctor didn't spend another minute in the room and left Alissa with Debra.

The door shut and she looked at Debra, "You can leave, too." She muttered, "I'll be fine."

Debra sat down on the cot, "It's okay, Alissa. You can do your own thing, I'll be-"

"Debra, please." Alissa was persistent. She wasn't taking anything from anyone anymore.

The nurse understood her pain but could not allow her. It was the doctor's orders. She had to stay for Alissa's well-being, and she somehow wanted to find out if she had a big fight with her 'boyfriend.'

Alissa gave up and leaned back without a word.

"I'll be here, if you need anyone to talk to." She sat down on the cot again, "I'll wait until your boyfriend comes."

"He's not coming back." There was pain in Alissa's voice. She wasn't angry anymore, but she was lonely. Although Debra, her new acquaintance, was there, she still felt lonely. Mainly, because the presence she was longing for was not human.

Debra furrowed her eyebrows as she looked intently at Alissa who's staring at the window, "Oh. I'm sorry." She pouted, "You two seem like a nice couple, though. He's really handsome and tall and-"

"You can leave, too." Alissa suggested. She was serious. She'd rather be left alone than be stuck in a room with someone else. Especially someone who's just going to gush over Pennywise's human form.

"Doctor's orders, dear." She said and crossed her legs, "And hey, I'm your friend. We can talk about anything."

She didn't speak. If she did, she knew she would sob. She didn't want to, because she felt It's presence in the room. She didn't want the clown to find out her weakness was It's absence.

She despised the clown. But deep down, she needed and longed for It. No matter if it her desire to be with It was innate or not, one thing was for sure, she needed Pennywise to fill the void.

"Do you...want to talk about it?" The nurse tried,

Alissa glanced at her blankly, "I'm good." She turned on her bed, away from Debra and cuddled herself, "Thanks."

Debra's persistence reminded her of Pennywise. Then, her thoughts veered towards It again. She felt paranoid for a while, thinking that the clown might have taken the form of Debra. She slowly turned around to look at Debra, but she only caught her checking her phone. Alissa sighed, disappointed, she turns around again and decided to nap.

* * *

It's been a whole day, and I have not heard from the clown. Not even a red balloon in midair. The anger in me finally drained out of my nerves. The nurse returned with my food and I had to insist that I could eat alone. She thought 'Paul' and I are just going through 'rough times' and she insisted that she'd keep me company.

Debra's company is definitely not the company I'm looking for. I can already predict that she would talk about her boyfriend and how they'd fight but soon make up because that's how a relationship is, judging by the day she looks. She looks young, cheeky, and friendly. But unfortunately, that's not what I needed.

I needed to see the fucking clown. I felt so enraged and frustrated. I felt every emotion whir inside me, ready to erupt into sobs. But I kept it all in until Debra finally left the room. My face dropped in my hands as I cried loud in desperation, anger, and frustration.

My chest tightened, and I felt a sting that made me squirm. I looked around and realized I was alone. Then, I felt it. I felt fear when I was alone.

I didn't know what else to do and found myself weak and mumbling while my mind on the other hand was screaming my demands and frustrations. After sobbing, I felt a warm touch of a gloved hand on the side of my face.


	7. Chapter 7

She dragged her face from her eyes to look up at the clown touching her cheek. As she gazed back into its red eyes, she understood finally. She was beginning to fear that she might have lost the clown, but there It was.

She feared—therefore It emerged.

She continued to stare into its flaring red eyes. She wanted to throw herself at It, she wanted to hurt It for being so appealing to her senses, she wanted to tell It that she admired Its existence. She also wanted to just have Its body pressed against hers. But Alissa stayed still, unmoved. She knew that if she did so, she'd scare It away again. She was cautious this time, as if trying not to scare a child. _A child that feared good instead of evil._

Alissa wanted to sneer at that thought for she knew that between the both of them, _she was the child._ She followed around It's tail even though she appeared to be bossy and demanding. She had always a child-like soul with adult habits.

She kept the fear in her heart and mind to make sure that she did not scare the demon with the love in her heart. Pennywise seemed ignorant to her thoughts as It had a hard time penetrating into her being for she had a way to cover her emotions just by thinking so much. She confused It.

But the clown's hands stayed on her cold cheek. Slowly, Alissa's trembling hand reached for Pennywise's. She kept the fear in her heart. She made sure she feared that It would leave and this thought helped Pennywise stay.

Her hand touched Its, and then closed her eyes. They both understood that this was how it was supposed to be.

"I don't want you to leave." She muttered,

The clown growled lowly at her request knowing that It could do nothing but follow it.

"I'll be leaving tomorrow but I want you to stay here." She didn't want to be alone without It.

Pennywise immediately tried to have a sense of her state and immediately knew that her wounds were good enough to be attended by herself. Pennywise took her hand that touched It's and clasped it with hers like a child, "Time to go home." Pennywise said as it smirked at her.

Alissa kept her eyes at It, nodded, and said nothing.

* * *

She awakened in her bed and the image that came into mind was Pennywise's hand clasped with hers. It made her smile, it overflowed her heart with joy. She smiled and stretched out on the bed, feeling the warm bed that smelled so sweet under her. As she moved around, her leg hit what seemed to be a living thing. _No, it was a living being._

Alissa smelled the same sweet scent again. Slowly, she copped the cloth under her and felt the warm manhood under it. She sheepishly looked up and realized she's lying down on top of the big, demon clown.

The clown was awake and smirking at her. Alissa realized she's only been leaning against it on the bed in her dark room. The blinds were shut that it almost made her think It was still dawn.

Alissa moved away, startled at her position but was still sitting on top of It. The demon snickered under her.

"Slept _long_ enough?" It had a smug look on Its face,

She gulped and was about to stand on her two feet but the clown's big, thick arms wrapped immediately around her to pull her close to It, making her sit closer on It, "Where ya going?"

The clown spoke to her like a child. She felt like a child. _And she liked it._

Alissa's arms were tucked in Its hold. It growled and smirked, "Don't be afraid." The clown tilted its head to get a good look of Alissa who's eyes finally met with It, "Isn't this what you wanted?"

Yes it was. But it took her by surprise. She didn't expect the clown to take over her. Her courage that was one there suddenly hid somewhere inside Alissa. She didn't dare try to gather all the guts to stand up to it as she somehow felt an odd sensation in merely...submitting.

She's always been the one in control. She's always been the feisty one. But this time, she was under It's thumb. Normally, she wouldn't allow It. But this time, oh this time, just for once, her heart begged her mind to submit for once.

If she submitted, the clown wouldn't have to cower in fear of her courage. This was good. She wanted It here anyway.

Alissa nodded shyly at the clown as a response. This made Pennywise grin. It's index finger rested under her chin and moved it up, making her head tilt upwards to give her a better view of It's flaring red eyes.

Alissa screamed mentally at herself, telling her to fully submit this time. But she didn't know how.

"I can't hear you." It teased,

She stammered, "M-maybe." She couldn't fully submit herself. Pride took over.

Pennywise growled again, "If you want a treat, you got to ask nicely."

She hated the way it spoke to her. But deep inside...it was pleasing. She was going crazy inside.

The clown traced It's finger across her throat down to her chest. It tapped her chest once, pointing at her heart, "Tell me what your heart says."

Pennywise was teasing her with ridiculous baby talk. She couldn't speak up. "You're nervous..." the clown pointed out as it felt her heart beating, "Why so nervous?" The clown wondered, but she did not say anything. It brushed the hair off her face and loosened Its arm around her to make her feel a little comfortable, and then perhaps she would speak up. After all, this was not the first time they've been this close. Yet, she acted nervous.

Pennywise traced Its finger lower until the middle of her ribcage and across her breast, "You like that?" It asked a little teasingly as it erupted a low snicker,

Alissa gulped and only nodded,

"You can ask, Alissa." It reminded her,

She couldn't help it anymore. "Touch me." She commanded. The clown was caught off guard.

"Ask..." The clown snaked Its other arm down her body and grabbed her behind tightly in gritted teeth, "...Nicely." Making Alissa gasp a bit of air at Its sudden move. She loved it even more.

"P-Please..."

The clown mocked her, "P-p-p-wha?"

She said it rather loudly, "Please take me."

The clown snickered, "So eager!" It laughed harder, "Touch you, now you want me to take you?"

"Pennywise. Come on." She sounded pissed, and the clown did not even hesitate to grab her by the waist to pull her closer, "This time, you can't get your treat unless you ask nicely."

The clown pushed her away, freeing her from Its arms, and rather a little commanding, It kept Its legs spread wide and pointed lowly at the ground as it leaned down with Its eyes still gazing back at Alissa sternly. Pennywise's voice was deep and raspy, "Kneel and ask nicely."


	8. Chapter 8

**IMPORTANT: So I noticed my readers range from those who enjoy the plot to those  
who enjoy both plot and smut. So this is what I'm going to do since I love all of you,**  
 **I will put a warning sign which will be an asterisk * meaning that there will be smut stuff**  
 **in the chapter, so for those who don't like it will know that they can skip a few paragraphs.  
But you must know that the smut has important details in them. Okay? Okay.**

* * *

 ***** She wouldn't do it. Alissa knew if she did, it would be like allowing Pennywise to do whatever to her. That pleased her, but she knew she had to be cautious. Then, she set her boundaries.

Alissa stared into Pennywise's eyes before she slowly knelt down. The demon clown smirked, pleased at her submission.

"Please..." she finally spoke, and Pennywise immediate grabbed her whole face with one hand. She squirmed at Its aggression but didn't look away. She wanted to see everything It did to her. The clown pulled her face close to Its mouth, "P-please what?" Pennywise teased and growled, making Alissa throb harder,

She mumbled in Its grasp, "I want you, please." She managed to say. Pennywise traced Its thumb along her lower lip before kissing her with full mouth. The clown deepened the kiss with Its sloppy, sweet and warm tongue, twirling around hers. She enjoyed every second and kissed the clown back, ignoring both rotten and sweet taste in her mouth. She enjoyed the passionate exchange that she was unaware of her soft moans.

Alissa was hungry for more, but Pennywise wasn't planning to give it to her just yet.

Pennywise grabbed her hair with Its other hand, tilting her head upwards, "What's going on in that pretty mind of yours?"

She was panting after the kiss, her mouth wet with sweet, sweet saliva. Pennywise enjoyed the sight of Its plaything and loosened Its grip as It observed her still kneeling right in front. Alissa couldn't tell what was going on in the clown's head as well, but she definitely thought about wild things in her own head. She could not help but wonder if It throbbed as much as she did, too. This made her glance down at It's crotch that was just a few inches away from her face. She looked up again, making sure that the clown doesn't notice. The clown enclosed her in with Its legs and knees and slowly removed Its clasp on Alissa's hair and smirked.

"What is it?" Pennywise teased, "Oh..." It started to snicker once It realized what she was eyeing, "Remember what I taught you: ask nicely."

But Alissa stayed quiet. Her pride would not let her submit completely yet.

"Looks like you want a treat." Pennywise bit Its lip, "Do you want your treat?"

She nodded,

"You'll have it if you be a good girl and beg." It teased her even more,

She wanted it but she couldn't beg. She thought about how she would act after all of this. No, she could not think about that now. Alissa needed that treat. She needed it badly.

"I want..." She just couldn't.

Pennywise tilted Its head back and laughed maniacally at her weakness, then it immediately whipped Its head right in front of Alissa and glared at her, "Yes, yes, go ahead..." It whispered, childishly urging her to say it out loud, "Say it."

"I-I want..." Alissa couldn't say it.

Finally, Pennywise impatiently freed Its throbbing, thick manhood right in front of Alissa. She gasped at Pennywise's length. The clown leaned back lazily, grimacing at her, Its legs still parted. Alissa's eyes widened at the sight of It.

Still kneeling, Alissa muttered, "I want the treat."

Pennywise slowly leaned in front and moved Its face closer to hers with a grin, "You want the treat?"

"Yes." She sounded desperate,

"You wanna..." It teased, "...touch it?"

" _Yes_." Her voice was louder,

And Pennywise dramatically and gracefully offered Its hand to Alissa, who slowly placed her palm It to be guided on where to touch. The clown placed her hand around Its manhood. The clown helped her with a slow stroke, until she gripped it with so much eagerness and started stroking faster. Alissa moved closer and repeatedly did so, until Pennywise touched her hand, gesturing for her to stop.

"Do you like it?" Pennywise salaciously asked,

Alissa looked up at the clown whose face is just inches above her and nodded,

"Do you wanna lick it?" It asked with a teasing tone,

Just by hearing the clown's invitation, she went crazy. Yes. Yes she wanted to, but she couldn't say it.

"Hmmm?" the clown teased even more, "Yes?"

She started to nod, and the clown teased her even more "Yes? You wanna?"

Alissa was nodding repeatedly,

"You wanna lick it like a lolli?"

She felt herself release something warm in her underwear. "...Yes. Please."

The clown smirked at her response, "Go ahead." Right when the clown gave her the permission, Alissa approached Its manhood with her mouth slowly. "Taste it." It said before she wrapped her lips around Its tip and closed her eyes in utter pleasure. She could taste all sorts of flavors she could think of. It was as if she thought of a flavor, and it would be the taste, making her suck deeper, enjoying the sweetness, except for a fleeting taste of rotten candy apples.

But Alissa didn't mind. She wanted to taste all of it. She sucked Its whole length slowly down her mouth and throat.

It was almost impossible to fit It inside her mouth, but surprisingly, It was a perfect length to fit her whole mouth. Alissa kept tasting the clown as her mouth twirled around It. She moaned softly and could not help but run her other hand down her clothed flesh to start rubbing, but the clown stopped her hand midway. She stopped sucking and glared at Pennywise.

She noticed Its flaring eyes staring back at her,

"Ah-ah-ah," It wiggled Its finger in front of her face, "Rule breaker." It teased,

She sighed deeply,

"Ask nicely." It reminded her,

She didn't even hesitate. "I want it inside me, please."

The clown was startled at her sudden courage to ask. No more trail of weakness in her voice. She knew what she wanted. But Pennywise wasn't done playing dominant. It wouldn't allow her to have the upperhand again.

"Beg some more." The clown demanded with a growl,

Alissa glared at the clown.

"No lolli for the lady, unless you ask nicely."

She stared into Its eyes. She contemplated for a good twenty seconds. Finally, Alissa looked down, then up again into Its eyes. "Please give it to me." She muttered, "I want it, please."

The clown leaned back and patted Its lap, "Come 'ere. Let's have some fun."


	9. Chapter 9

***** Alissa did not hesitate, but she approached the clown slowly. She's never been told to sit on anyone's lap since she was a child. How It felt so strange when the clown ordered her, an eighteen year old, to sit on Its lap. Suddenly, she remembered the clown that was in her birthday that asked her to do the same thing. She remembered how she sat on the clown's lap as they both laughed at the other dancing kids.

She brushed the thought off her head and suddenly, the awkwardness and weirdness of the situation faded. She was facing Pennywise when It told her to stop first and take her panties off. The clown looked at her sternly and traced both Its index fingers along her thighs until It reached her hips. Pennywise slowly pulled her panties down, and waited for Alissa to voluntarily step out off it.

When she did, the clown twirled its finger, ordering her to turn around.

Alissa didn't close her eyes as she wanted to trust her own senses. Slowly and stiff, she moved down. Then, she was already sitting on Pennywise's lap. Her size fit so well with It. Alissa could feel the clown's manhood right under her bare flesh.

"Comfortable?" Pennywise asked seductively while It took Its manhood and rubbed It against her open flesh, ready to be entered.

She moaned as a response and Pennywise snickered,

"Would you like the lollipop inside you?"

Alissa ignored the clown's question as she grinds against Its manhood and kept moaning, until Pennywise took her by surprise when Its manhood suddenly deepened and slid right inside her entrance. Her flesh throbbed at the slow movement as she felt her flesh tighten around it. Alissa was in such a good mood now. She didn't care about submitting anymore.

Pennywise giving her pleasure could never surmount to anything else, she thought at this moment. Alissa allowed the clown to repeatedly buck Its hips against her, Its manhood hitting deep everytime, and she gaped every time It did this.

Her eyes felt like rolling to the back of her head in utter pleasure.

She's completely submitted to the clown's pleasurable act. But what Pennywise did not know was that Alissa was ten steps ahead. She knew what was going to happen if the clown climaxed inside her for the third time. She was definitely going to be pregnant. She wasn't ready for it yet, as she only wanted pleasure from the clown for now.

Alissa kept calm and enjoyed the pleasure every in every violent and rough thrust the clown did. Her hands traveled way back to touch the clown's head. She even turned her head to reach for Its mouth; both to enjoy the pleasure she's experiencing, and to distract it before It released Itself inside her.

When Alissa felt like releasing the sensation herself, she knew It would not take the clown long enough as well.

Alissa kept enjoying every thrust, unaware that she's biting hard on her lower lip and grinning in pleasure and pain. Pennywise could feel this. She turned her head to reach for Its mouth again to share a sloppy, deep kiss. After the kiss, she could not help but chuckle salaciously at It, making the clown growl in hunger for lust.

The demon clown was definitely enjoying her bare flesh around Its manhood for every time they copulated, the clown felt so much powerful. Both carnal desires fueled both beings into releasing intense energy to be passed around their bodies.

Both beings were not aware of the powerful energy that traveled inside their bodies.

Suddenly, Pennywise felt Itself preparing to release. Alissa knew because she could hear the demon growling low and often. And right before the clown released Itself, Alissa pulled free from Its manhood, knelt down, and received It in her mouth as It climaxed. She couldn't help but grin as she had her mouth open for the clown.

Pennywise's sloppy discharge spread all over Alissa's mouth. She was proud of herself and relieved that she's avoided the third part of the ritual, "Pop goes the weasel." Alissa teased in a sing-song tone, making Pennywise growl louder in lust.

The demon clown, still surprised at Alissa's submission and for voluntarily receiving Its secretion, It pulls her face closer to the clown. Pennywise knew what she did was on purpose. Alissa was caught off guard when the clown smirked then opened Its mouth, revealing Its long, slimy tongue and kissed her with full mouth, cleaning her whole mouth up. After the long kiss, It pulled away.

She took the remaining discharge from her cheek, wiped it with one finger, and sucked on it without looking away from the clown.

Pennywise was definitely sure that Alissa did not let It release Itself inside her. Though this did not bother the clown as much as It only cared about the first two parts of the ritual, It still asked her, "Are you teasing me, Alissa?" It growled.

Alissa did not say a word, stood on her feet, and walked away.


	10. Chapter 10

She was furious and a little embarrassed at what she did with the clown. Alissa loved the pleasure, but she felt embarrassed at the fact that she submitted to It like a child...and almost like a low creature. It did pleasure her, but afterwards, she needed to make sure that she made Pennywise know that that was once in a blue moon. Alissa walked away, stopped and turned around at the tired, lazy clown. Its manhood still out and free, It leaned back, staring back at her.

"What is it?" The clown smirked, "Want a second part?" It teased her,

But she sternly said to it: "Don't fucking show yourself to me until tomorrow." in a commanding tone that Pennywise took too seriously. She looked too serious and the demon took this as an order from Its higher being.

She didn't know Pennywise heeded this as an order.

And now she wondered why it has been an hour and It hasn't returned.

* * *

Alissa walked out of her room as if nothing happened last night. But deep in her consciousness, she wondered where the clown could be. She brushed the thought off her head and walked over to the front door. She hoped a gloved hand would shut the door again, but to her disappointment, there was not even a sound in the room but her own footsteps and the keys in her pocket. She scanned the room first before finally leaving her apartment.

* * *

She missed taking photos. Alissa took out the camera from her bag and started aiming her camera at the little kids running around the park in the afternoon. She took a few shots and knew she had taken good ones. _It's been a while._

Alissa took another shot and when she panned the camera to the right, she was startled by a hand waving, interrupting her. She looked at who it could be and was somehow startled as a stranger was looking at her with a smile. The guy smiled at her, "Hey."

"Hey," Alissa greeted back, trying to make out who the guy was.

"Sorry, my name's Dave." He reached out for Alissa's hand which she shook firmly, "We got the same class." He pointed at her camera, "Except it's not my major. I'm only taking it for credits."

"Oh. Cool. I'm Alissa." She muttered. She wasn't ready for any sort of interaction at all today. Alissa was unsure of Dave, though, he seemed okay.

"Sorry for interrupting. I just thought I'd say hi."

"Well," she operated her camera again, "Hi."

Dave chuckled at her, "And I saw your work for class. Really good active shots."

"Thanks." Alissa said without looking at him and kept shooting her camera at the kids,

"I was hoping you could take photos in a seminar I'm managing." He suddenly said, making Alissa stop and glance at Dave. She paused. Dave suddenly chuckled and apologized for rushing into the point.

"Why me?" She suddenly spoke, "I mean, why can't you get another photographer?"

Dave sat at the bench where her bag was, "Well...I was just sitting there," he pointed at the bench, "And I saw you. Just in time when I was thinking about the staff for the seminar. I remembered you took those great shots in class and wondered if I could come up to you, and here I am."

He seemed charming. He really was, but Alissa didn't let this get into her head. She thought he seemed a little too confident. But she thanked him.

"When is it?" She asked anyway,

Dave smiled and stood beside her, watching the view as she took more shots, "Tomorrow."

Alissa stopped again to glance at Dave with a look. "What?" Dave chuckled, "Told you. I really need your help. So if you'll have me..."

She immediately tried to think if she was busy. No, she thought. She was only stuck at home alone with nothing to do. Of course she'd take it for the love for her hobby and for the money. She could really use some. But a little hint of low self esteem got to her, "I'll think about it."

"It's just one whole day."

"I'm not an expert." Alissa stated, "How many people will be there?"

"Like a hundred."

"Why so many?" and she continued to take photos anyway,

Dave shrugged and rested his hand on his waist, "Well the subject's relevant as of today. You know, cults have caused an uproar these days. Cults, demons, and other evil entities..." Alissa whipped her head to look at Dave. This was not happening. What a coincidence. "...Plus, this was approved before halloween." He laughed,

"Evil entities?" She asked,

Dave nodded, "Why yes. Very interesting stuff, don't you think so?"

She just nodded and suddenly hoped they weren't being too obvious for one evil entity who might be listening.

"What kind of seminar is this?"

"Just intellectual and academe type of stuff." He casually said and chuckled again,

Alissa nodded once and pretended to take more photos. If the clown was here, It would definitely try to interrupt. She needed to be careful especially when she wanted to get into the seminar.

"You're gonna pay me, right?" She pretended to be interested in the money, sounding a little demanding,

"We-well, you'll receive an honorarium pay, so yes."

"Great." Alissa says with a smile, "See you there." She hid her camera inside her bag and hurried to leave, making sure that there was no other conversation to follow. But Dave walked beside her, "Really?"

"Yeah, really." She said in a rush,

"Where are you-"

"-Sorry, I gotta go now. See you tomorrow at...?" She gestured to him to answer,

He fished for his phone inside his pocket, "Oh!" he unlocked it and took him a few seconds, "The east hall. 6pm."

"Got it. See ya." She said and took off.


	11. Chapter 11

Alissa entered her apartment finally after a long day. She walked inside her apartment in the dark, too lazy to turn the lights on as she dictated herself just to plop herself on the bed and sleep right away. She had a busy day again tomorrow, she thought.

When she entered her room, she dropped her bag on the bed and gazed at herself in the mirror. Alissa lazily took her clothes off, grabbed her nightgown to put it on, and untied her hair. She looked at herself in the mirror for a few seconds until she realized something odd in her reflection. There was a strange figure behind her. She squinted at the figure, and then she realized who it could be. Alissa rolled her eyes as she turned around to see—and saw nothing. When she turned her head to look at the mirror again, Pennywise's whole being stood where her reflection supposedly was, starting her and making her gasp.

"Boo!" The demon clown teased before It laughed hysterically,

Alissa ended up sitting on the bed. She glared at the clown as it stepped out of the mirror as if It was an endless entrance from wherever. But when she looked at the mirror again, it seemed normal.

"What the hell? What are you doing here?" she asked furiously,

The clown gasped and dramatically stood with its hands clenched at either side, "Didn't you miss me?"

Alissa decided not to answer. Because s _he did._

"Where the hell have you been?"

The clown turned on Its heel and paced the floor, "If I remember correctly...ah yes. You told me to leave you alone."

"Since when did you take me seriously?" She sneered, "Isn't that a miracle. I thought you wanted me to ask nicely."

"Would you like to go through that again?" It grinned,

Alissa snapped at It, "Fuck you."

It approached her and encircled around her, whispering closely next to her ear, "Would you?"

She didn't move, exhausted and was not in the mood to be aggressive, "You better stop." She taunted, but the clown thought she was playing.

"Playing hard to get again?" It stopped beside her, leaned over to her ear, "Let's play, shall we?"

"I said stop!" She furiously whipped her head to look at Pennywise, straight in the eye, glaring. She was serious this time. This made Pennywise's smile disappear into a blank expression. Slowly, it leaned back to stand straight. "Don't fucking come near me. If I say no, I say no." She didn't want the clown to think she would submit like that ever again. The thought angered her, making her snap at It.

Pennywise suddenly cowered up inside, unable to move.

When Alissa moved even an inch, the clown flinched and immediately clambered to hide behind her chair next to the door. Both beings were startled at their own actions.

* * *

I furrowed my eyebrows at Pennywise, whose fingers are obviously trembling as It holds on to the frame of the chair. It's slumping its whole body as well, almost as if It was hiding from me. Just because I shouted at It.

It's reaction to me made me...all of a sudden...pitiful.

I didn't mean to scare It. I mean, why the hell is Pennywise scared in the first place?

And then I remembered. Courage. Maybe I was a little too mad and brave enough to kick the shit out of him. But Its sudden actions made me calm down. I feel my heart just looking at Its whole body shaking. I saw Its lips tremble as It tried to speak up, "...It's j-just a g-game, Alissa..." It stammered.

My heart felt heavier for It. _Oh my God, it's scared of me._

"What the hell?" I muttered, "What are you doing there-"

"I'm just being f-far from you..."

"What? Why?" As I was about to ask something again, it finally hit me. I paused long enough to realize that the clown is scared of me because of the courage and the heart I have. Now, It's even following what I just asked it to do.

My eyes widened at the sight of the trembling demon. That must be it.

Even earlier this morning, I remembered completely; when I demanded to be left alone. It left me alone. Even in the hospital. _Oh my fucking God._ But I wasn't sure yet. I needed to find out if my speculations were indeed true.

I reached out my hand and noticed the clown still trembling. Even though I wasn't mad at it anymore and felt love, it still trembled. Just because I felt for Pennywise. It feared that I felt for it. How stupid...how sad.

"Come here." I muttered,

And the clown shivered before It stood up, staggering as It tried to stand in front of the chair It was hiding behind.

"Tell me the truth." I've never really asked It to tell me the truth directly. Maybe now It'll tell me. "Are you scared of me?"

I can tell it hesitated, but it nodded. Its lips were trembling violently, now that It stood right in front of me. I wanted to reach for Its face, to tell It that It's okay. To say I'm sorry, but if I do, It would scare Pennywise away completely and never come back again. _I can't have that._

I'm already satisfied that the clown is here, annoying the hell out of me, trying to ask for power. But I don't think I could lose one being that's made me important.

Power. I realized again that It could be possible that I have power over the clown. Maybe that's why It enjoyed being dominant last night because I completely submitted.

I watched the clown in front of me still trembling. I was not even doing anything anymore. But I could tell that It knew that I knew.

 _That's another thing, isn't it?_ The strange reason why I could easily tell what It's thinking is because I have power over it. But how? How is that possible? I thought the second ritual was supposed to make _It_ stronger, _not me_?

Maybe the clown knew? But if I asked It, It would know what I'd be thinking about. I can't risk that. I don't want It to even think the slightest about leaving me. I don't want to leave It even.

I tried to control my feelings. I tried to calm myself to make It stop from trembling. And seconds later, It did. The demon clown started to calm down as well. This was my signal to finally touch It. When I reached for It's face, It slightly flinched, but I reassured the clown that it was okay. Finally, I rested my hand on Its cheek. It drooled and sweated so much in fear.

 _No, no, I can't feel for It. Not right now._ But if I change my emotions into fear instead of love, it wouldn't be scared, would it?

I started to remind myself that there is a possibility that I might lose the demon clown just by being so courageous, overbearing, or even loving. This scared me. The clown leaving me scared me.

The abstract feeling made it all better. Pennywise completely calmed down now, staring blankly at my eyes. I gazed back and tiptoed to reach for Its mouth to kiss It. And thank God, It allowed me to kiss It deeply. I closed my eyes tightly and felt the clown kiss me back.


	12. Chapter 12

"Please stay here tonight." Alissa asked politely with a slight sweetness in her voice,

The demon clown smirked at her as an agreement.

Alissa knew how to act this time. She finally understood how to balance her emotions with her mind. She decided that she would only use her power over the clown when necessary. But she made sure that she would convey her fear of losing Pennywise instead of completely showing It _love_. There was definitely a hint of love in her fear of losing It, but _that would do_ , she thought. At least she still had the upper hand somehow, even just a little bit, Alissa stated in her head.

She felt more confident and relieved now that she knew how to act around the demon clown; the company whom helped her find herself. The least she could do was return the power It needed.

She thought it was a fair trade. Alissa wasn't planning to tell the clown the way she saw things as she assumed that It understood just by the way she acted around It now.

If she gave It the power and she was It's 'plaything', what she had in return was It's company, the feeling of being important, ' _plus, I take hold on the situation since I have power_ ,' she thought.

This was so much better for both beings. And she was genuinely satisfied for once in a long time. She wished there was another way, but there wasn't. If there was, she would definitely take it. But sadly, there wasn't any.

* * *

"I want you to stay away for the night." She asked the clown politely again. Alissa knew that Pennywise would follow her request as the clown sensed she was sure. "I have work tonight at a seminar, and I really want to focus." She was told the clown her reason, although not telling the whole truth. Alissa did not want Pennywise to hear any of the information she was preparing to ask in the seminar about evil entities. She needed Pennywise to be away from her as possible.

How convenient this was, she thought.

Pennywise did leave her alone for the whole night and returned in her apartment when morning came, just as she asked, completely unaware of Alissa's newfound knowledge about everything she had been looking an answer for.

Alissa arrived at the seminar right in time, although, she didn't approach Dave right away. She didn't want to be seen yet, scared that Dave might notice how early she was. During the seminar, she stood alone at the corner of the auditorium and started taking photos. She walked from time to time, following the speakers during the talk to snap photos. But most of the time, she was lost in their words. She was rather more interested in what the guest was speaking about than taking photos of the people on stage.

There was so much she realized that night. And she was thankful that she found out she could order Pennywise around just in time. Now, she could do additional digging without Pennywise's knowledge.

The speakers definitely got Alissa's attention. But one subject definitely had Alissa's eyes and ears focused on him.

One of the speakers, an old Filipino man with the name Panchito Agong, slumping even while It stood still on the podium, spoke specifically about how evil entities were bound to be evil forever except for one rare opportunity. Paolo would have elaborated but was told that his time needed to be spent more on talking about the classifications of evil entities. Alissa desperately hated this. She was overly curious.

Before Panchito could return to the podium, he was stopped by Alissa's voice. She stood behind the microphone in the audience, "What do you mean an evil entity isn't bound to be evil forever?"

She felt all eyes glance at her, making her heat up under pressure. But she didn't care. She had to take advantage of the situation.

Suddenly, a man from the staff spoke up, "Sorry but questions will only be entertained after-" but he was interrupted by Dave who stood beside him. He gestured at Alissa to carry on. She smiled at him as a thank you. Dave smiled back at her.

Paolo walked back to the podium and spoke through the microphone, "Well," he started, "Some evil entities are either created evil or born evil."

"What if they were born evil? Like, they existed out of a universe as already an evil being?"

She felt eyes drag back to glance at her again. She looked around and shrugged, "It's for research." Alissa defended herself,

"What's your name?" Panchito Agong asked,

"Alissa." She said shyly now,

"Alright, Alissa." Panchito cleared his throat, and leaned over at the microphone, slumping down even more, "This evil entity obviously seems to be bound to be evil forever, just as how it was born to be. But it does not entirely mean that this evil being cannot be...purified."

The word echoed in the back of Alissa's head, her eyes widened in hope, and her heart beat louder than ever at the possibility of salvation for the evil being she longed for.

She wanted to ask how but she was shaking; both in excitement and in shock. She had to know immediately. But the man from the staff spoke again, "I'm sorry but your question will be entertained a little bit later, as Mr. Agong needs to discuss the remaining topics."

Dave knew he had no choice, and so did Alissa. She only nodded and walked away from the microphone. She knew she had to meet Panchito Agong right after. It was tonight or never.

* * *

Right after the seminar, Alissa rushed against the crowd to approach Panchito. She glanced at her wrist watch, paranoid that the night might be over and that she might be caught looking for things against Pennywise. But even though it was still eight in the evening, she rushed behind Panchito and called for him desperately, "Mr. Agong!" She shouted, but the old man did not stop walking. He heard her but kept walking.

Finally, Alissa kept up and was panting, walking beside him. He glanced at her and had a smug look on his face, "Ah, Alissa."

She didn't want to waste time, "What do you mean by purify?"

"Why are you so interested in such an uncanny subject?" The old man asked back,

Alissa furrowed her eyebrows at him, "It's just...for research."

"Hmm," Panchito looked away and stopped walking, "I don't want to discuss such a complex and difficult thing to someone who only finds this subject either baffling or interesting. This is not just small talk, you see. This is sensitive, ancient information you're asking for."

"I know." Alissa couldn't help herself, she tried to calm down. "And I really want to know. It's a very long story but-"

"I don't care." Panchito interrupted and calmly replied, "What I want to know is this: will this information go to waste?"

She furrowed her eyebrows further, "N-no, Sir. It won't."

"Good." Panchito firmly replied and started walking again, making Alissa catch up with him.

* * *

 **Fun trivia: Pagong is Filipino for Turtle.  
Let that sink in. If you get it, comment your answer  
with your name and get a chance to  
have a cameo again! Hehe.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Turtle = Pagong  
(P)anchito (Agong)  
Get it? Hehe. So yes, it is the old man who's the turtle.  
But he won't be hanging around too soon.**

* * *

Panchito briefly but thoroughly explained to her the process of purifying an ancient demon. It was surely difficult and a little too complex for an eighteen year old girl to comprehend and remember, but she made sure she did. Alissa made sure that she didn't miss a thing from Panchito's explanation.

She's never been so focused in her life, as she stared at him. All the research she had done was nothing compared to his wisdom.

Alissa then found out that only a sacrificial virgin could purify her mate-a demon. Such a ritual can be done during the third intercourse where the demon unites with its willing mate by releasing itself freely and by chanting a line after. She even discovered that the success of copulation can only happen if she consented or willingly agreed to have intercourse, which she started to comprehend why the clown didn't even try to rape her.

Panchito had to repeat the line three times before Alissa could glue it into her head. She whispered the line to Panchito which he confirmed was correct. They both stopped talking right when they arrived at Panchito's ride. They were beginning to be flooded by students trying to reach to him, forcing them both to be separated. Alissa didn't mind, although, she felt nervous now that she knew something this miraculous was possible.

She caught Panchito still looking at her and noticed him smirk at her before the door closed completely and the car drove off.

Alissa turned around, clutching her camera, and walked off on her own.

Dave, who was talking to the staff, Gaia, saw her and did not hesitate to approach her. Gaia noticed Dave staring, "Is that the girl?"

He kept his eyes at her, waiting until she walked by, "Yeah. That's her." He excused himself and walked beside Alissa,

"Hey."

She looked at him with startled eyes,

"Sorry," he tried to chuckle, "What happened back there?"

Alissa shook her head and kept walking as he kept up, "Nothing. Just being curious, that's all."

"Huh," he tried not to force it out of her, "You know I could try to arrange a meeting for you with Mr. Agong-"

"-No that won't be necessary."

"Oh alright."

Alissa was nearing her car, "I got what I needed." She opened her car door,

"Alright." Dave was still curious, "I didn't know you were into that kind of stuff."

Alissa cleared her throat, "Yeah, there are a lot of things you really don't wanna know about me."

"Sounds interesting." He chuckled again and leaned his hand against the car door, almost wanting to tell her not to go yet. Dave was too curious and interested in Alissa. She was mysterious, and he liked that. She wasn't all over him like the other girls, and now he found himself subtly chasing after her. "Maybe I'd get to know you more then?"

Alissa looked at his hand, then at his eyes, "I gotta go."

"I'll see you around?"

She grimaced and entered her car, then finally drove off, leaving Dave still curious about her sudden interest. He turned to glance at his co-staff who shrugged at him.

* * *

The warm mug in Alissa's hand heated her palms as she held it to her lip. She stared out the window of the dining area, patiently waiting for the clown to finally appear as she enjoyed her drink.

Alissa took a sip of the sweet and hot drink from her mug, keeping her eyes at the window. It snowed, and now, she was observing the trace of moist and snow on her window.

"Is it warm enough for ya?" That familiar, raspy, teasing voice turned up behind her, making her pause. She could not help but smile. But then, she reminded herself to balance her feelings. She was new to this whole control-your-feelings thing. And although it did not work completely, she still managed to keep the clown not trembling in utter fear of her overbearing courage nor her pure heart.

She heard Pennywise's footsteps as It walked to the other side, giving her finally a glimpse of the clown. She observed Its child-like face, smirking down at her. It looked so cute, she thought. Oh how it felt so nice to admit that to herself. She smiled warmly at the clown.

"Actually," Alissa glanced at the mug as she placed it down then at It with a seductive look, "I kinda wish I didn't ask for me-time last night." _Behave, Alissa_ , she reminded herself as she noticed the clown purr subtly.

"You sent me away, silly." Pennywise pouted,

Alissa stood from her seat and walked over to the living room, "Then again, I don't regret it." she sighed and turned around only to be startled by Pennywise standing right in front of her,

"I would've given you a hug."

She heard the clown growl lowly and she felt Its eyes all over her body. She felt a tingling sensation.

Alissa tried to stop herself from feeling whatever. Knowing about the third ritual, she knew she had to be cautious when it came to sex. She couldn't risk it. It would probably be best to avoid it.

"You and I know that won't end with just a hug." She turned away and started walking again,

"And wouldn't you like that?"

She stopped walking, shut her eyes tightly, and tried not to react. Alissa turned around again and saw Pennywise rub Its belly, "I'm all cozied up!" It teased playfully,

Alissa couldn't stop herself from chuckling. She chuckled at Its playfulness. For the first time, she allowed herself to laugh at It. She found the clown too adorable. She hated herself for not noticing all along.

"Well..." she glanced outside the window, "Cuddling would be nice." She said with a straight face, stopping herself from laughing, while Pennywise smirked at her request.


	14. Chapter 14

The clacking sound of Alissa's keyboard as she worked on her computer was the only loud sound that could be heard in her whole apartment. She stayed sitting on the couch all day, just sending emails to Dave, asking about the photos.

Alissa preferred speaking to him through email. She didn't want him anywhere near her social media accounts. She only had her accounts for personal use and family and close friends, but not for other people.

Through email, Alissa knew that she could be appropriately distant with Dave. She knew if she befriended him, he would ask more questions. He already asked her a bunch before she left the seminar, just days after they met.

Suddenly, she thought about the first time she met Paul and how she immediately opened up.

 _No, that was different_ , she thought. _I thought I was never going to see him again. But then he turned out to be It._

That made Alissa snicker on her own. Through her peripheral vision, she thought she saw a figure behind the couch making her glance once then back at her screen. But her eyes immediately widened before she whipped her head back to glance again and saw Pennywise,

"You look _adooorable_ laughing!" Pennywise startled Alissa as it leaned on the couch's back rest on its elbows,

Alissa glared at the clown, "What the hell. You startled me."

Pennywise stood, leaned Its hand on the back rest, and threw itself over the couch to instantly sit right beside Alissa. She furrowed her eyebrows at the clown, "How long have-" she shook her head, "Nevermind."

"You've been so busy." Pennywise teased in a playful tone, "I thought I'd-" It turned Its finger over the couch, "-swing by." Then It snickered at Its own joke. Alissa shook her head again and glanced at her laptop, fixed it on top of her and tried to ignore the clown,

"I have work," She stated and suddenly thought why she even needed to explain herself to It.

Alissa tried to steal a look at the clown sitting beside her. She noticed It was smirking at her, Its head leaning forward as if It was taking a good look at her. "What?" she asked Pennywise,

"Grown up things can be boring." It said lowly as It kept a smug look on Its face,

Alissa didn't look away, "I'm not bored. Who said I was bored?"

"Don't be too hard on yourself, Alissa." Pennywise scooted closer, moving Its face closer to Alissa's, "Take a break. Reward yourself for all the hard work."

Alissa looked away and stared at her computer screen, trying her best to avoid whatever topic it was creeping behind her head, "Not until I finish this."

Pennywise paused, still gazing at Alissa, trying to figure out if she was serious. When the clown smelled her real intentions, Pennywise felt defeated and with a loud groan, It stood up on Its feet and walked away.

Alissa secretly looked up to see where Pennywise was going, "You leaving?"

Pennywise turned on Its heel, "Do you not want me to?" It teased before seductively sniggering lowly,

She mentally told herself she was not going to fall for it.

"Alissa," Pennywise walked around the couch and stopped right beside her, leaned down and whispered next to her ear, "Let's have a little _ffffun_."

"I'm busy." She said without looking at the clown and staring at an untouched browser on her computer screen,

Pennywise growled, "I'm sure Dave wouldn't mind."

Alissa immediately turned her head to look at the clown. Suddenly, their faces are inches away from each other. She could clearly see the drool coming out of Pennywise's mouth, and she could smell It's sweet breath on her,

"How-" she stopped herself from asking the question which she probably knew the answer to, and just grimaced. "I'm working." She said lowly, repeatedly-but not on purpose-glancing up and down from Pennywise's eyes to Its mouth.

Pennywise salaciously tilted it's head and smoothly bobbed Its head forward, teasing, with every phrase It muttered, "And I," It went closer, "Want to have fun."

The clown's freakish and unattractive features and movement strangely kept Alissa's interest. She didn't flinch everytime the clown moved Its head closer, teasing her. She paused, almost about to give in, but a ding distracted her, making her glance back at the screen.

She received a confirmation email notification from the admin. She glanced at the clown and noticed It growled. But Pennywise knew It could not do anything because It feared that she would suddenly fuel up in anger. Slowly, Pennywise retreated and was about to stand up again when Alissa quickly reached for Its collar, pulled It closer, and kissed Its sloppy mouth deeply. The demon was caught off guard, but kissed her back passionately anyway. Alissa missed feeling her tongue around the insides of Its mouth.

Then, she pulled away slowly and bit her lip. "That's all the fun you'll have today." She authoritatively said before returning her attention to the computer screen to type.

* * *

I returned to school to hand Dave the hard drive that contained the photographs. Even though I went to school on my own, I knew Pennywise was watching my every move. I parked my car and walked my way to the building.

I sure wish I did not walk in the direction that day. If I walked straight, dropped off the hard drive, and left, life would have been easier. But it was not that day.

Dave called my name, making me look around, searching for whoever it was calling for me. When I set my eyes on the guy, I felt nervous. Not nervous because he was the typical charming guy that would make every girl sweat and drool, but nervous because I thought I knew what words were going to come out of his mouth.

It looked like he was just about to enter the building, too.

"How you been?" He asked me as he approached me with a smile,

I smiled lightly, "Good, and you?" I stopped walking,

"I'm doing well."

"I got your photos right here," I said as I started to open my bag to fish for the hard drive but he stopped me, saying that he'd prefer I hand it over in the faculty room to the admins who handled the school website. Then, he suggested we both walked together.

At that point, I hoped that Dave would not mention anything about me asking questions that night.

"I bet the photos look great," he glanced at me then opened the door. I entered before he did,

"I sure hope so, otherwise I can't give them a refund."

He chuckled, "I have faith in you, Alissa." then he smiled so sweetly that made me want to roll my eyes, "I'm sure a person with so much passion in what she does is capable of showing that in their work."

I didn't say anything and kept walking,

"I noticed you were really interested in the subject."

I looked away and kept walking through the hall, hoping a crowd of loud students would just flood us apart, "Yeah I'm familiar with it."

"Most people take interest in a subject like that because they're required to do it. But you...as a media major...I never really expected..."

I glanced at him and grimaced, "Yeah well some things fascinate me. It's not a big deal." When I looked away, I immediately stopped walking as I realized someone was blocking my way. Pennywise, or should I say, Paul, stood tall in front of me.

"What's not a big deal?" Paul said in such an innocent, charming way as I tried not to gape.


	15. Chapter 15

"What's not a big deal?"

Somehow, I had to admit that right in that moment, I felt relieved he was there to save me from Dave. Fuck it if he finds out about the seminar, so what? Important thing is: he doesn't find out what I found out.

I couldn't look away from Paul. He looked at me in such a weird way. And in that moment, I finally saw a resemblance in the way he looks; as human and as the clown. I saw the resemblance in his facial features. He must look like that without the clown makeup and suit.

Suddenly, Paul reached for Dave's hand to shake it. I realized that I've been staring too long that they've already introduced themselves to each other.

"Nice to meet you," Paul said, and I finally learned to look away and glance at Dave whose smile seemed a little tense. It's as if he was a little awkward that Paul just came out of nowhere,

"You, too, man." He said,

"Sorry to just interrupt you like that," Paul glanced at me and lightly touched my chin. Paul looked down at me with a faint smirk, "I just couldn't help but join in the conversation when I saw you."

I looked at Dave and realized he was feeling a little more awkward when he looked away,

"We were just talking-"

Paul suddenly removed his hand and turned to Dave with a bright smile, "About what? Don't tell me this is about the seminar?"

Dave awkwardly smiled, "Yeah, actually it was." he cleared his throat, and I wanted to as well just as a coping mechanism for the weird tension rising around the three of us in the hallway.

Seriously, what the fuck is Pennywise doing?

"I was just praising Alissa for her good work on the photos." Dave added,

Paul glanced at me, wrapped his arms around me and squeezed me lightly, "Yeah, I saw them. She really _is_ a talented one."

I couldn't really help but glance at Paul and furrow my eyebrows at him,

"Yeah. She's great." Dave agreed and smiled lightly, "Were you there in the seminar?"

Paul grimaced, "Oh no. But I wish," he chuckled then glanced at me again. I noticed his eyes glow at me, "I was away at that time."

"I'd like to assume you're interested in it as much as Alissa is. Are you..."

Paul shrugged but kept his one arm around me, "Oh I appreciate all kinds of art. Art about the strange, the uncanny, and..." Paul glanced at me, "The beautiful."

I could have sworn my body shook right at that moment,

"Evil entities are mostly on myths and history," Dave tried to sound a little challenging, I could tell, "You're familiar with any of that?"

Paul glanced at him again with a light smug look on his face, "Oh, I can assure you, I'm _too_ familiar with _that_."

The tension grew. I couldn't help it anymore. I cleared my throat, "I think I should go and just take this to the admin." I patted my bag where the hard drive was supposed to be,

Paul kept his eyes at Dave. I noticed his arm wasn't around me anymore.

"Right,"

"I'll show you-" Dave spoke but Paul interrupted,

"Oh it's okay. I got it from here. I can take my girlfriend there." Paul said as he wrapped his arm around me tightly, and I could hear a low growl inside him. It's impossible for Dave not to hear that angry growl from Paul but it seems like I'm the only one who can hear it.

Dave stepped back, his jaw tightened but he tried to smile then nodded, "Alright."

Paul moved me as he turned,

"See you around, Alissa." Dave said before leaving,

I couldn't say anything else and just said "Bye," as Pennywise completely started walking with me to the opposite direction.

I turned my head to check if Dave was walking far enough for me to speak up. When I saw him enter a classroom, I completely stopped walking and tried to pull away from Pennywise who probably still appeared as a human to everyone else.

I glared at him, "What the hell was that?"

Pennywise growled, "Making friends, Alissa."

"That was a little rude." Pennywise kept his arm around me, almost dragging me with him.

Pennywise snickered as he tilted his head back before arguing with me, "He's lucky I didn't rip his limbs apart!"

"You know, he was just going to take me the admin room."

He stepped closer to me, "Don't be upset now. I can take ya' there on my own."

"The hell's the matter with you," I mumbled apathetically and continued walking, "He's harmless."

"Wait 'til he tells you all about his fears and...fantasies." The clown mumbled, making me stop on my tracks. Pennywise stopped walking, too. I glared at him and he grasped my arm again to drag me with him. I tried to pull away, "I can walk, okay, at least let me..." I tried and tried but his grasp around me was too tight. It's as if he's so scared that someone's gonna snatch me away. I didn't mind, but I do mind the way other people looked at us.

Then I realized what this was about, "Oh my God." I started laughing, thinking ahead. I already could imagine Pennywise denying my accusations. The clown looked down at me while I tried to keep the laughter in,

Pennywise looked at me like it was normal that I was acting this way. He didn't even ask me, but I told him anyway.

"Are you jealous?" I laughed and finally pulled away, free from him.

The clown didn't even hesitate, "No."

I knew he would deny it.

"I really don't like sharing." the clown turned around on his heel and glared at me like I was stupid enough not to realize this soon enough,

"So you _are_ jealous?" I stepped closer, teasing him,

The clown looked like he was done of my crap, "Not the word I'd use." He stated,

I chuckled, "What, then?"

Suddenly, Pennywise stepped closer, towering over me now. He looked blankly at me,

His actions did not stop me from looking up and teasing, "Greedy?" I smirked, "Clingy?"

Pennywise leaned down, "I own you, Alissa." I could have sworn I noticed him sniff and then exhale with a smirk, "You like the sound of that?"

I didn't answer him,

" _Territorial_." He whispered, purring the word with his tongue, "So," he wriggled his finger at my face once then tapped my nose lightly, "No sharing."

I gulped. My body shivered so much desire that I wanted to shout and ask for his rough touches. But I kept quiet. I didn't look away at him, though, and just bit my lower lip. I could see Pennywise's pupils dilate and glow in red and gold again, completely covering the wholeness of his eyes. He looked so demonic and sounded domineering. I couldn't say anything.

Instead of speaking, I lifted my finger and touched his trembling lower lip. Then, when I looked up into his eyes, I grazed my lips onto his, deeply. I felt other student's eyes on us, but I couldn't give a fuck.


	16. Chapter 16

Back in the library I went. Same old routine. I asked Pennywise to give me some time alone. I was a little demanding this time, but only because I needed to be. I didn't have time to waste.

I enjoyed pretending as if nothing was wrong but sadly, the thought crept into my head. I knew I had to purify him. If I don't, he'll keep hurting children. I can't let that happen because...well because...because it's wrong?

I shook my head and read the line on the book for the fifth time. I can't focus on my research.

This is my third book and I still haven't figured out how to purify a damn demon. Panchito told me I should chant a line but stupid me, I've forgotten the last word. I tried contacting him but I can't even reach him.

I tried to call the institute he was from, but people told me there was no Panchito Agong.

That's why I ended up here today. I couldn't write the chant down on anything. If I did, Pennywise would be wise enough to figure it out.

The only safe place to hide the verse is to hide it in my head.

"Christmas time's coming." Dave suddenly appeared standing next to my desk, "And you're still reading about..." He tilted his head to look at the book,

I slammed the book close, "What are you doing here?"

He showed me the book in his hand, "Did an errand for a faculty."

"Oh so you're a teacher's pet. Now I get it." I bluffed. He really shouldn't be here. I know Pennywise is far from where I am but it isn't safe.

"And you're a researcher for evil entities."

I sneered and opened the book again, realizing that there really isn't any point. He was there when I asked about the demon. People where there when I asked.

"Why are you so interested about these things? Surely, this isn't for some halloween project. What demon are you hunting for, then?" He took a seat beside me uninvited,

I cleared my throat, "I find it fascinating." Was all I said,

"How are demons fascinating?" He started, "They're like the worst of all sorts. Didn't you hear about Agong's lecture? Some even feed on the blood sacrificed for them. They love it when people sacrifice for them." He laughed and shook his head, "Others even feed on human flesh, for what? for fun-"

"Not all of them." I snapped, glaring at him. This guy is definitely not lecturing me about demons.

"Not all? They're probably the same. There's nothing new."

I sneered, "Do you really think demons exist just to be what? Bad? To be evil?"

"They have a purpose." I replied, almost wanting to hiss at him for generalizing the idea of demons. Let alone, ancient evils. They might be evil entities that were created to feed on flesh, but they serve a purpose.

"To kill?" he joked,

I glared at him and leaned closer, "They serve as a balance in the universe. There may be gods, angels, but that just means demons exist, too, in this vast world." I said. Suddenly, I remembered how Pennywise asked me to help him get children. Yes, he asked me to murder children but, that was different. "Or," I muttered, "To rid this world from excess garbage."

I noticed Dave was taken aback,

"By garbage, I mean, people who only fill this world with shitty remarks. Like bullies." I paused before suddenly pulling the other book full of cut out newspaper articles about the new missing kids and showed it to him. I pointed, "See? This guy was killed. But then, you just cleansed this world of trash. One by one, they're erased."

Dave just stared at me as I closed the book and looked away, trying to calm myself, but also not wanting to pat my back for showing him what he should know. These people always get the wrong idea about demons. They generalize and stereotype them for completely being evil. But it's either they add to that balance or...

"Or, some of them turn to the light." I mumbled,

I felt him glance at me, "Purified?" he guessed,

I glanced back at him and nodded.

"Have you ever...experienced anything?"

"What?"

"I don't know. It just seems like you know so much. I mean, how would you know?"

I gulped, "Books. Research." I lied and looked down at my book, pretending to read,

But he nodded lightly, "I tried reading but I've never found anyone speak about demons like that."

"I just know, okay."

"How do you know?"

I rolled my eyes, "Research."

"Even about the 'missing kids' being bullies?"

I paused, "Yeah," after I muttered, I looked at Dave who doesn't seem to buy it.

Dave stared at me, long enough for me to realize that I should be doing what I came here for. I shook my head, "I gotta start researching now. I prefer not to be distracted." It was a little rude, but I can't have him bother me until the sun sets. Or else Pennywise will know.

* * *

The day finally ended, and I made I'm almost home. I entered the building and was greeted by a smile by the landlord standing by the mailroom. I nodded at him before ascending the stairs. A couple, laughing loud, just walked past me.

Kinda made me think of what I never had. Or maybe...

Suddenly I'm startled by indistinct footsteps behind me, making me turn around. I honestly thought I was walking alone.

I immediately look up, squinting at the sight of the upper floor. I could have sworn I saw a shadow pass by. I continue walking up the stairs, and see nothing anyway.

When I arrived at my floor, I walked up to my door and fished for my keys. Before I entered, I heard another sound creep up behind me. That's when I knew.

I dropped my hands and turned around, "Alright. What are you doing?"

There was no answer, but I could feel his energy.

"Pennywise, I'm not playing around." I sighed, "I know you're here, clown."

* * *

Alissa paused for a while, waiting for an answer but there was none. She sighed and turned around, unlocked her door and finally entered her room. When she disappeared from the hallway, Dave, who was hiding behind the wall, finally stepped out. He furrowed his eyebrows as he stared at her door, thinking how stupid it was to hide from her.

Really, he was just playing around. He was planning to surprise her that he's also staying in the same building, but when she mentioned his name, he became blank. He was caught off guard and started to think "What the hell?"

Dave tried to walk downstairs, still confused, he mumbled to himself, "Wasn't that the clown from the movie?" and went into his apartment.


	17. Chapter 17

The door shut behind Alissa. She reached her hand to touch the light switch, but she paused and thought to herself. There was no point anyway if she was to head back into her room. Alissa sighed and walked away, but Pennywise's low voice stopped her from her tracks. He spoke in the middle of the dark room, standing still, It's eyes gleaming, "Chop, chop, you're already late for bedtime."

She fixed her eyes at the figure in the dark. Pennywise stepped closer, "I wonder why you're so late."

"You're keeping time on me now?" Alissa joked, "Don't tell me you missed me already."

The clown's face appeared vividly as a ray of light coming from the lamp post outside shone down at It. Pennywise was smirking at her, "Surely Dave did, too." It tilted Its head, "Didn't he?"

Alissa rolled her eyes, "Really?"

Pennywise clicked Its tongue as it kept glaring at Alissa, who had enough and just walked to her bedroom, "I'm going to get ready for-" but the clown quickly stepped just once, enough to stand right in front of her to stop Alissa from walking again.

It stood tall over her, and she looked up right into Its gleaming eyes and made a loud sound telling her that she was wrong, " _Enk!_ Wrong answer."

Alissa sneered, and Pennywise was not having it her way this time. It had given her so many opportunities by heeding her orders, but now it was the clown's turn to take advantage of her,

"Penny, what do you want me to say?" she dropped her bag on the chair beside her, "I went to the library and Dave was there. I wasn't going to be rude to him. I told you, he's harmless."

The clown shook Its head, the chimes of Its suit ringing along, but It's face remained in a frown, "Harmless is he?"

She raised her hand then dropped them, "You're being ridiculous." She sneered and entered her room anyway,

"Oooh Alissa," the clown tackled her, grabbing both her arms and pinning her against the wall of her bedroom, "Pennywise doesn't share."

"I'm not doing anything." She gritted her teeth. What did she expect? The demon clown had a mind out of this world. It was wise about things beyond the universe yet could not understand acquaintanceship. "Especially with him."

They both paused, as the clown leaned closer to her face, growling and breathing on her. It took a quick sniff of her scent, then it exhaled through Its teeth, showing sharp ones. But this did not evens care her, instead, Alissa's panting turned into a snicker. She laughed at the clown even when It had Its hand tightly grasping her neck.

Pennywise's teeth suddenly disappeared, then It tightened Its lip, leaning even closer to her,

Alissa found It hilarious that It could possibly be acting this way out of the most obvious reason: jealousy. She stopped laughing when the clown tightened Its grip around her neck. She gasped and caught her breath, "Funny, huh?" the clown muttered,

She shook her head, leaned her mouth closer to Its face and whispered, "You're jealous."

The clown leaned Its head downwards to take a good look into her eyes. Pennywise's eyes glowed bright gold and red. It felt it. It felt that she was somehow amused. Not a trace of fear.

Alissa smirked, "Are you?"

The clown kept its lips tight, glaring right into her eyes.

She slowly reached for Its gloved hand gripping her neck and caressed It lightly but seductively, "It's okay. I understand." She smirked, "I know you are."

Pennywise growled and moved Its mouth closer to hers, and she did not stop talking, "I know you're jealous." She teased and started laughing softly, triggering the clown's anger. But this time It trembled at her audacity to laugh at the clown. It loosened Its grip and groaned as It turned away from her, but she grabbed for Its hand.

Pennywise angrily whipped Its head to turn to see her. Alissa gazed into Its eyes; she was not smirking anymore, not teasing. She looked right into the demon and wondered why she was doing what she did. She wondered why she was still here.

Alissa wondered why she fell for a demon clown whose form is possibly not even Its original form.

"I'm not going anywhere." The words just slipped out of her mouth. She muttered It as if it slid right off her tongue. Her heart had been begging for it. This time, Pennywise shook in slight fear inside. But It felt her energy. She wanted to get closer to It but the demon's initial reaction was to avoid for fear that she would finally devour Its evil whole and turn It around.

Alissa gulped before speaking up again, "No sharing with the others," she added, "Just you and me." She said softly now when she realized the clown was stepping closer to her instead of moving away. Then, she thought about it and realized she feared the clown would move away when the words slipped out of her mouth. It made her smile.

The clown stepped one more, towering over her again. It glared Its gleaming eyes into hers, "You and me?" It asked,

She softly replied, "Yeah,"

"And Dave?" It growled,

Alissa furrowed her eyebrows and kept a soft voice, trying to keep the clown calm, "Wh-what?"

"If Dave takes you away..." the clown lifted Its finger in front of her and slowly, Its claw ripped out of Its gloves. Alissa knew Dave had to get out of her way. Pennywise would not even think for a second before killing a human.


	18. Chapter 18

Alissa returned to school, completely aware of everyone moving around her. She was extra careful this time. She did not want any type of attention or interaction because she felt she was exposed to more conversations and soon Dave would find her there.

She could not really care about Pennywise's threat towards Dave, but she worried about the mess it would lead to. She hated the attention of many and only wanted the attention of _one._

 _As if the attention of a demon clown wasn't enough?_ she thought.

She admitted secretly that she loved Pennywise giving her all Its attention, and she knew that was all she needed. Who in the world would have that? She could care less about a college guy's. Alissa contemplated about all of this, convincing herself that the possibility of seeing Dave in campus is close to 1% if he avoids any human contact at all.

Alissa rushed inside the main building of her school without any sort of eye contact as well.

Then, her first class was successful Dave-less. She almost thought she was successful until she was sitting on her own in the cafeteria. Her eyes scanned the place, kept her mind blank, and fidgeted with her spoon for her yoghurt. Then, she scooped and before she could put it in her mouth,

"May I join you?"

She slowly sucked on the spoon and didn't turn around, waited for the voice to register in her head and reveal itself beside her. She sighed in relief, but her heart completely stopped. "You look like you've seen a ghost." Pennywise said as It took a seat beside her in Paul's form.

Alissa looked down at her yogurt and played it cool, "I just don't get to sit with other people often." She replied and ate more of her yogurt,

"You mean; no friends?"

Alissa slowly glanced at Pennywise to glare at It, "I don't need friends. Plus, someone doesn't want me hanging with someone who's merely an acquaintance."

Pennywise snickered loudly, making Alissa look around. But no one cared, let alone the cafeteria was bursting with loud chatter. Alissa looked at Pennywise, "What are you doing here?"

"Can't I join my girlfriend?"

The clown made it sound so casual; something a normal college boy would say to his college girl. This suddenly made her lips twitch into a smile, but when she realized she was smiling at the clown's words, she immediately frowned and looked away, "This is stupid." She said,

"Stupid?" Pennywise repeated,

"What, I'm on patrol now?"

"Nonesense, Alissa dear," the clown scooted closer and leaned Its face closer to Alissa's and smirked, "There's nothing stupid about missing you."

She didn't know if she was going to cringe. This sudden change of choice of words had Alissa frozen, staring back into the clown's golden eyes. Then she realized It was enjoying her fear. The clown could smell her fear of It catching her speaking with Dave. Alissa suddenly pulled away from the clown but Pennywise wrapped Its arms around her and pulled her closer. Their faces were closer now, and she could not help but stare back into the demon clown's eyes. Whatever Alissa did, there was no chance of avoiding her fate: Pennywise's sacrificial virgin, the mate. There was a natural energy that brought them together, making them inseparable.

Alissa suddenly felt the desire to plant her lips over the clown's mouth as her eyes stayed low, staring at Pennywise's mouth that seemed to permanently have a red mark. It was as if the clown's makeup was part of Its skin. She didn't mind. In her head she imagined leaning in and kissing It. Afterall, she started to give less care about everything and seemingly warmed up to the clown: she wasn't completely used to being Its mate, but she accepted her fate, she knew how to try to balance her emotions, and most significantly, Alissa began to refer to Pennywise as 'him.'

Now, she wanted to kiss him. Even if they were in campus grounds, she could imagine herself just going for the kiss. She looked at how Pennywise gazed at her and she saw it mischievously observing her face as well. But before she could lean in, an unwanted presence came.

Dave cleared his throat as he stood across the table, making Alissa glance at the guy. She shifted in her seat, "D-dave." She muttered,

"Sorry to uh-interrupt-um-I just thought I should tell you about the photos." He began,

Pennywise was not pleased at all. It was a good thing that he was in his clown form, otherwise his intimidating eyes would have Dave freaked out. The clown glared at Dave, Its head tilted forward to the side, looking up. It was not pleased.

"What about the photos?" Alissa tried to stay calm,

Dave tried not to look at Pennywise, "The director wanted to thank you and wanted you to take more photos for the next seminar."

Alissa suddenly gaped and smiled, "What?" she glanced at Pennywise then at Dave, "No way?"

"If you want the details, I'll send them to you tonight." Dave said rather a little forced, even though he knew that Pennywise obviously didn't want him near her,

"Great." Alissa replied with a smile,

"Alright. See you around." Dave said then glanced at Pennywise who was still in the form of Paul, and before he could step away, Pennywise nodded once, "See you 'round, Dave." It said. He glanced and nodded, then left.

Alissa saw this and made her glare at Pennywise, "No." She suddenly said,

Pennywise's eyes gleamed in red but kept its eyes at Dave who was still around the cafeteria. It watched him walk away.

"No." She repeated, "You are not doing whatever the hell you're planning." This made Pennywise instantly give Alissa a sharp look with a low growl. "Don't you dare."

Pennywise had a smug look on Its face, "You care for the boy, don't you?"

Alissa glared and furrowed her eyebrows, "What? No. But I care about my safety. I don't want to clean up a mess you'll make. You're not going to kill him, you hear me? I don't want to own to your killings."

Pennywise growled in anger, knowing that It had to heed her order. Then, It looked away and immediately spotted Dave who was still around the cafeteria and was in front of vendo machine. The clown noticed Dave looking at them but immediately looked at the vendo machine when he saw Pennywise. The clown snickered lowly. Alissa followed where Pennywise was looking and saw Dave.

When Dave clicked on one of the buttons, he winced and pulled away his hand then shook it. He winced at the strange electricity that grounded his finger. Alissa jolted at Pennywise, "What the hell?"

Pennywise snickered,

"What did you do?"

"Little Dave is scared of being burned by electricity! Can't you believe it? A little spark scared the boy!" It laughed hysterically,

Alissa scoffed, "I told you-"

Pennywise whipped Its head right in front of Alissa and glared right into her eyes, "-You told me not to kill him." Then It snickered, "I'm just playing around." Pennywise laughed harder as it threw Its head back, while Alissa furrowed her eyebrows at Dave from afar. She saw him look back to get a quick glimpse of the two of them before completely walking away.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi, okay. I know it's been such a long time since my last update.  
The thing is, I had not much motivation to do my fanfic. But when I  
finally logged in and checked to see the reviews, I felt inspired once  
again and now here I am! Get ready for the next few updates!  
AND THANK YOU FOR BEING SO PATIENT. Love you all!**

* * *

There was definitely good profit from taking photos and Alissa did not want to waste an opportunity whenever she had it. She could not care less if her killer demon slash boyfriend was jealous. Alissa knew she wasn't doing anything wrong anyway and was certain that the demon's vices were just rising up naturally. The clown was indeed jealous and she found this adorable, but now that It was beginning to harm Dave, she was getting a little alarmed.

Alissa grabbed her car keys before leaving her apartment and heard Pennywise behind her, "Hanging with Dave today?"

She paused, sighed and turned around to face the demon clown sitting by the window pane. The thought of Pennywise acting like an overprotective boyfriend amused her, but now that she had been dealing with the same thing over and over for the past few days, Alissa knew she had enough. It wasn't _cute_ anymore. Yesterday, when she came back to school and saw Dave from afar, she noticed that before he crossed the street, he stopped and shouted at nothing. It was then she found out that Pennywise scared the hell out of him by making him see an imaginary truck almost ran over him.

The demon clown guffawed as it stood by the stairs in front of the building. Alissa only shook her head as she glared at the clown before walking away, but Pennywise could not care less.

Today, Alissa was not going to let Pennywise fuck it up. She knew it was time to order the clown to stay away from her while she'd work at the seminar, but before she could say anything, Pennywise disappeared in a blink of an eye. Alissa was left hanging. She scanned the place, gaping at the empty room.

"He cut me off." She mumbled, then she scoffed realizing that the clown had outsmarted her, "He fucking cut me off!" She stomped her way out of her apartment, clutching her camera.

* * *

The crowd was just beginning to enter the auditorium as Alissa tried to brush against them, hurrying her way inside to ask about the protocols or any guidelines she needed to know from the staff. But before she entered, she noticed the poster just outside. Alissa's eyes widened. It was another seminar about apparitions and strange activities. "Demons," she read under the seminar title. Alissa hurriedly entered and scanned the auditorium.

People were settling in their seats and was definitely difficult for her to find Dave. But suddenly, she saw a hand waving behind the crowd across the auditorium. When the crowd dispersed and settled at their chosen seats, Alissa squinted and saw a familiar face. Dave waved again and signaled her to approach him, and so she did.

As she walked past people, she could not help but still look around. Alissa knew Pennywise would be following her watching her every move.

Finally, she approached Dave and he greeted her nonchalantly before giving her the protocol for the photos.

"Glad you made it," he nodded his head upwards,

Alissa smiled faintly, "Yeah,"

"Where's the boyfriend?"

"He couldn't come." Her answer was immediate as if she's rehearsed the conversation in her head already,

Dave nodded again, "That's a shame. I thought he liked these stuff."

"Yeah, what's the deal with these seminars?"

"What do you mean?"

Alissa lowered her camera and leaned closer, "What's with the demonic things?" She knew Dave had to do with it and needed an answer. Before he spoke again, she interrupted and urged him to speak the truth.

"I just thought it was really interesting ever since I saw you research more."

Research more, she repeated in her head. _Oh god, I hope Pennywise isn't listening_ , she thought. When Dave explained, Alissa was not even paying attention. Her eyes were scanning the place, until she just nodded and left to go to the side of the stage.

* * *

The first guest speaker had just ended her speech an hour ago. Alissa snapped a photo of the new speaker that took the stage. The speaker threw a few jokes here and there, making the auditorium burst in echoed laughter. But Alissa was busy multitasking: she listened intently to the information, and constantly checked the photos she took, lowkey hoping she'd get a sign of the demon clown.

Now that they both shared an intense connection, she would have a hint in her body that the clown would be close. But she never felt It any close. Then she realized that the clown must have taken a human form so even she would not see where It is in the crowd.

Alissa tried to brush the thought off her head as she continued snapping photos.

Minutes later, the speaker started mentioning ancient evils. This time, Alissa was too focused that she only clutched the camera in her hand. She listened carefully and was cautious at the energy of the demon clown in case it appeared and caught her trying to figure out something smart.

The speaker then mentioned "Multiplying energies" and it had Alissa glued to the speaker. Then she reminded herself not to act too obvious as she turned her camera on and pretended to look for angles until she completely stopped, unable to focus. Dave noticed this.

Dave knew that there was something immensely strange about Alissa. It was as if he knew she was hiding something. He wondered if she was part of a cult, or if she was some sort of devil worshipper, or maybe she was still planning to. He had no clue and he was more than wiling to find out. Inviting her as the photographer was brilliant, he told himself. Maybe this time, he'd have answers.

The speaker began speaking about demons that take the form of any preferred host. Alissa twitched at the mention of the topic and managed to brush it off once more. She took a couple of photos and suddenly became paranoid; she worried that the professor would mention anything about the purification of demons. If the speaker did mention it, she'd be dead.

Alissa eyed the microphone that stood in the middle of the place. She wanted to reach for it in case any sort of emergency would happen. Finally, when the author began speaking about the many rituals of the man, Alissa knew it was her cue. Alissa rushed to approach the microphone to veer away from the question. Alissa looked up and saw that she was close to finally pushing the topic away. She held the camera in her hand and before she could step up once again, and before turning around, Alissa saw a figure standing right behind the microphone. This made her stop walking. Alissa gaped at Paul who stood there proudly and grinned at the speaker. He was ready for his questions.


	20. Chapter 20

Paul waved his hand once gracefully at the speaker until he mumble off his words, allowing Paul to take the microphone and clear his throat. The audience around him turn their heads to take a good look at him, "Good evening," he began.

Alissa was frozen in place, clutching her camera, as she watched Paul stand there as the spotlight moves and stops at where he's standing. The speaker onstage cleared his throat, "Well, hello."

Alissa looked around and saw Dave who seemed surprised as well by Paul's appearance. It was definitely not time for questions but Pennywise did not care and proceeded to speak through the microphone, "Hello, Mister...Dawson."

Dawson nodded politely at Paul and pushed back his glasses, listening intently. Apparently, he was too nice to complain as to why there was someone interrupting his discussion.

"Since you're speaking about these spooky ghosts and-"

Dawson laughed lightly, "Demons, my friend. These are not just lost spirits, these are demons."

Paul faked a gesture, making him see that he was thankful for correcting him. He snapped his finger then nodded, "Ah, yes," then his voice became deep and serious, "Demons."

Alissa started rushing closer, passing through the seat pathway as Paul was focused on speaking with the guest, "Tell me, Mr. Dawson, how do demons multiply their energies as you mentioned?"

Dawson was surprised at the answer and stammered as ideas and answers raced in his head. He wanted to tell Paul that multiplying energy was a complex thing and is definitely not part of the lecture as it was somehow confidential and a serious manner. But of course, Dawson had no clue that he was talking to someone far more complex.

"That actually is a very complex process. A process that would need deeper comprehension, intensive research and a suspension of belief." Dawson explained, "These sort of things are very sacred, and is in fact a serious matter that it cannot be discussed..." he snapped his finger, "...just like that.

Paul could not help but smirk, "Because they're real, am I right, Mr. Dawson?"

The crowd's heads turned to look at the guest speaker upfront. Alissa stopped and wanted to know what the hell Pennywise was doing.

"Um, Sir," Dave, who was standing on stage now, suddenly spoke up to stop Paul from interrupting. He explained that the guest speaker only had limited time to lecture about his subject, but Dawson raised his finger at Dave before responding to Paul again, shutting up Dave. He slowly stepped back and watched the conversation flow again,

"Yes they very much are." Dawson replied,

"If these demons are real, and since it really is a _tiny secret_ , I have just one question..." Paul said in a teasing voice before going back to a serious tone, "These demons don't have virtue, correct?"

"Yes." Dawson answered,

"If they don't have virtues, that means they possess every kind of vice?"

Dawson nodded, intrigued with where the conversation was headed. Everyone was focused on listening, not knowing that they were under Pennywise's spell. Having so much power from Its sacrificial virgin had its perks-and being able to have everyone focus on It was one of them. But it could not last long, and Pennywise knew It had to hurry with Its point.

"Therefore, demons are very overly protective with this power they want to multiply. Almost...possessive." Paul began to sound smart, and Alissa realized that the clown could definitely speak any sort of language that Its form would take. She thought this was dangerous. Alissa suddenly had a feeling that Pennywise was indeed controlling the people in the auditorium in some way just through Its language.

She continued going up the stairs, hoping to reach the clown just in time before it spoke anything else, exposing them both.

"Yes, they can be possessive with their power."

"That means, demons don't like sharing?"

"That is correct." Dawson replied again and pushed back his glasses,

Paul smirked, "What if they feel threatened? What if they feel like their precious thing is being taken from them?"

"Oh, never challenge a demon." Dawson sneered, "That is one thing you can never do. You see, demons are capable of so much energy and power. So much that it can harm you-"

"-And kill." Paul interrupted, "Demons _can kill_ , can't they?"

Alissa was close to reaching Paul, she was almost running. Dave stood at the side of the stage, staring at Paul in the crowd. He noticed something odd in his eyes, in his whole figure. For some reason, he felt intimidated...he felt like he did not want to be anywhere else. The small portion at the back of the auditorium caught his attention; it flickered from afar but it was as if he could hear it zap through his ears. He was frozen, yet he could still see Paul standing there, smirking, still speaking with the guest. His palms started to sweat. He did not know what was happening, but it seemed like he knew what Paul meant. It was as if he had a sense of what he was trying to say...as if he understood his questions as a metaphor.

When Paul said the word, "And kill." Dave immediately glanced at him. Their eyes met. He was staring back and Dave felt every blood in his veins drain out of him. He heard zapping once again and it came louder and louder. He could hear an eerie sound from his right ear, and zapping on his left. He could have sworn Paul's eyes were even gleaming under that bright spotlight. But it seemed as if the spotlight was shining down on him. He felt hot. He felt like he was sweating.

That was when everything else rang and echoed in Dave's ear,

"Demon will kill when they can and when they want to." Dawson said,

"Ooh, I thought so, too." Suddenly these words came out of Paul's mouth, and before anything else, Alissa finally stomped right behind Paul and she immediately pulled him to make him turn to her.

Suddenly, the auditorium felt lighter now and warm. The audience began to focus at the guest on stage as if nothing peculiar happened. In the background, Dawson spoke, "Well, where was I?"

While he continued speaking to the audience, Alissa glared at Paul who was now out of the spotlight.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Paul was only smirking down at Alissa and said nothing. She furrowed her eyebrows, "What are you trying to do? Get us in trouble?"

They both paused as Alissa tried to figure out why he was not saying anything. Then, when she glanced on stage, she saw Dave trembling as he tried walking down to the floor.

Alissa glanced back at Paul who started walking away from her but she caught on. "What did you do this time?!" She was angry, but Pennywise did not give in and kept walking. She kept up beside It, "Do you realize what you did?!"

Suddenly, Pennywise growled at Alissa, staring right at her and pinning her against the wall at the far back of the auditorium where the lights were faint and they were away from the crowd. She did not hesitate and dismissed the demon's anger, "Tell me what the hell did you do?!"

"I gave that pesky human a warning." The demon clown returned to its form, Its eyes dark and sunken, staring back. Pennywise slowly leaned Its whole hand on Alissa's face, and grasped her jaw tightly, "He's very very lucky I'm only playing around."

"I told you not to-"

"Oh but it's only a game, Alissa." The clown tightened Its grasp, "Cheer up." Pennywise growled, popping the 'p' and looking intently into Alissa's eyes. She did not even look away and felt like crying. Her heart felt heavy. She wanted to tell the clown her reason for being protective, but deep inside, she knew if she did tell It, It would either scare It off or not believe her at all.

Alissa kept her mouth shut until the clown released her from Its grip and playfully turned around on Its heel after a graceful bow but still with glaring, furious eyes. But before the clown could step away once, she did not hold back and whispered the clown's name,

"Penny..." she was shaking, her eyes watery. She did not want to fight. She hated fighting even though she knew it was inevitable, knowing that she had a bond with a demon clown. There was never going to be peace. But she fought for it anyway. "Pennywise."

The clown completely halted, and slowly moved Its head before completely turning Its whole body around. It looked at her blankly, drool slightly coming out of Its mouth. It waited for her next words.

The clown was confused. It had no clue why she could be crying. Then, it thought that maybe she felt for Dave. Maybe she cared for the pesky human and now she's feeling for him. Pathetic, It thought. Its anger began to whirl under Its belly.

But Alissa stepped closer and looked into Its eyes, "Can you just take me home?" She asked politely. She wanted privacy. She wanted to be alone with her demon clown again. She looked behind the clown and saw Dave from afar eyeing them as he trembled, then she glanced back at Pennywise. It was best to go home.

"Please." She asked It softly, and the clown growled lowly, watching her stand there and wait for It to approach her and bring her back to their home.

* * *

 **Hi, I just want to thank everyone who's so nice to always leave comments.  
Also, thank you to everyone for still reading this fanfic! I appreciate you all.**  
 **Thank you so much and hope you enjoy this new chapter!**


	21. Chapter 21

Alissa woke up in her couch, lying down. The first thing that came in her mind is Pennywise. She jolted up and scanned her living room, but was sad to know that It was nowhere to be found. She sat up and rubbed her eyes to take a good look of the place, but the demon clown was not there. Then, suddenly, she heard the voice just across her. She turned her head quick and saw the clown leaning on her counter top, it's chin resting on Its palm.

A smile appeared on her face. She was happy knowing that it was as if they did not have a misunderstanding last night. Alissa stood up and looked at the clock, "How long have I been sleeping?" she asked, "A day?" she glanced back at the clown who was still leaning.

"You've grown stronger." The clown said lowly,

The smile on her face disappeared. She knew what that meant in equivalence and it reminded her of the truth that was staring her at the face: if she was stronger, then It was, too.

"You mean you're getting stronger, too?" she replied almost mumbling. She wasn't sure she wanted to say that out loud but it slipped.

The clown slowly stood erect and walked around the counter, "I'm not stupid, you know." She continued, "I know the truth."

"Did Dave tell you that, too?" Pennywise pouted, raising its eyebrow and tilting Its head forwards at her as It walked closer.

Alissa rolled her eyes, "No. Can you just quit the Dave thing for a sec?" Jealousy, oh Jealousy, she thought.

"Seriously, Pennywise. Take care of your power? You really think I would not catch that?"

Pennywise snickered, "Ohhhhh, who am I kidding?" the clown grinned, "You really are a smart one."

"How else would you be able to handle the crowd earlier without any trouble." Alissa knew that the clown was now able to do anything with the adults. It could do far more than just hallucinations. It could make them see things that It wanted them to see.

Just as Alissa grew a stronger bond with the demon clown, the stronger Pennywise's powerful energy grew, too.

* * *

All this jealousy is fucking us up. I used to think it was cute, but it's just getting way out of hand now. Pennywise is worse than a crazed girlfriend. This entity actually does something crazy and harmful. How many times do I really have to show him that I'm all his?

Wow, I never thought I would say that out loud. That's another record. Not just because I have never been in a proper relationship, the fact that I'm feeling all these for a demon entity just makes it all strange...strangely pleasing.

I have to admit, though. This is all fun and interesting, but when reality comes down on me and I realize he's hurting actual people, it strikes me hard. But for some reason, it does not really affect me. It's as if I'm losing humane mechanisms and such. I don't know.

Or maybe, it's part of the whole complex thing. We're both almost becoming one, huge, strong bond. Like we're becoming a whole. Two people but...one whole energy.

That sounds possible.

Perhaps I need to research more on that. But I don't think this clown's going to make me order it to leave me alone now that we're still dealing with his jealousy.

"You know what, I'm not going through this again." I said and just stomped my way in my room. Half-hearted, I wish he would follow me in there. But when I came in the room, even took off my clothes, wore silk, and slid under the covers, his absence persisted.

I was alone.

* * *

Pennywise watched her sleep that night.

Both beings, confused at their state are continuing the complexity of their relationship because of the instinct they share. Their instinct to draw nearer towards each other. Naturally, both are mates, making them closer and building a stronger bond. Their bond grew and they did not even have the slightest clue that they were becoming one.

It trailed Its gloved finger across her cheek and moved the strands of hair off Alissa's face. It felt pleased watching her breath softly, sleeping under Its touch. It kept standing erect as Its eyes looked down at the human. There was that tension again.

Soul and energy muddled into something they thought as something simple. But it was far more than that. Pennywise was beginning to acquire slight humane mannerisms, heightening Its care for Its mate. Although Pennywise believed that It was only protecting Its power, deep inside, It felt pleasure and security protecting Alissa for It needed and wanted her.

The demon clown was captivated at the sight of the human-but not out of hunger. It was obsession and It knew this. Suddenly, Alissa shifted in her sleep, and the clown knew it was time to disappear into the night again, leaving Its precious human alone.

Alissa's bond with Pennywise led to apathy as well. She knew the clown fed on flesh from people, but she created excuses for It. She could not care less. She became self-preserved, selfish, obsessively in-love with the clown, and it complemented their wholeness.


	22. Chapter 22

After preparing for school, Alissa stopped to stare at her reflection in the mirror. Her eyes were staring at her face, but her mind was wandering somewhere else. Her state reminded her of the past once again and Alissa could not believe how far she had gone. Now, she had a different purpose.

It was all fun and games, but now, she remembered she had a mission to complete. She had to turn Pennywise around. She needed to purify It. She was beginning to lose track because Pennywise made sure before she ordered It to leave her alone, It would disappear before she could open her mouth.

Pennywise is indeed a smart demon. And she hated that It knew her well this time, considering that they have a stronger bond.

But she could not waste any more time. Sooner or later, she knew she would give in and copulate with the clown because she felt the sexual tension between them. Especially when they argued. She felt the strong urge to throw herself under the clown. She knew she had to act fast before she gives in again.

Alissa tore her gaze away from her reflection and stepped out of her room. When she opened the door, the tall clown appeared right behind it, startling her.

She glared, looking up at It. "Well, you're still here." She walked past the clown but it grabbed her by the wrist making her stop walking, "Why aren't you gone yet. Aren't you supposed to be avoiding me asking you to leave me alone at school?"

The clown raised a finger while Its other hand explored Alissa's neck and jaw, "Something wrong?" It asked in a teasing voice,

It was funny, yes, Alissa thought. She found it annoying how Pennywise would disappear right when It felt like she would order it to leave, but it was realistically funny to her. Suddenly, she felt frustrated and let out a groan, moving her head. "Can you just-can we just agree to something?"

The clown moved to stand closer in front of Its favorite human, Its hand still grasping her cheek,

Alissa looked up and furrowed her eyes, "Listen, Penny. I just-I don't want you following me around as much-"

The clown began to snicker in frustration but she interrupted him. This time, it was her raising her voice and cutting It off, "Shush and let me talk."

Pennywise pouted and leaned Its head forwards, gesturing that It was listening closely, but It loosened Its grasp on her cheek. Alissa sighed deeply and touched Pennywise's hand on her cheek with both of her hands, looked It in the eyes with genuinely and passionately, and spoke softly, "It's not because I want to be with Dave. I don't care about Dave, and you should be the one to know that I mean that..." Slowly, she reached out her one hand and placed it on Pennywise's chest. Pennywise's pupils dilated, and It began to tremble once again. It sensed the strong feeling from her. "You should be able to feel that because...I...I really love you." Her voice broke, and so did Pennywise's heart.

It broke into a million pieces until it felt overly confused on what to do. Its hands shook as It touched Alissa, and she knew. She knew it but she did not stop herself. She kept her eyes staring back at the demon clown's flaming red pupils. Pennywise froze in place, but trembled deep inside.

For the first time, It felt overwhelmed.

An ancient demon, overwhelmed by human emotions and demonic tendencies. It could break the universal line of power. It could break It. It could break her. But at that very moment, both beings froze in place.

They felt it.

Alissa felt her love overflow.

Pennywise felt the deadlights burn and light up. Instead of allowing it to burn Its insides, It trembled externally and stepped away from Alissa for fear that it might kill It.

The demon clown feared of what would happen to It for even It did not know what would result to the overwhelming feeling they both shared. It assumed that It would kill It entirely, when in fact, it would only seal the bond between both beings and paving a way for Alissa to completely become _one_ with the ancient demon for eternity, granting her immortality, but binding her with the demon forever as well.

Alissa was startled by Pennywise's groan as It stepped away from her. She, then, realized what she had done: she scared It again. Alissa began apologizing.

"No, wait," she started, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." She held her hand out making the clown flinch, "No please, wait." Alissa felt even more frustrated, that her eyes began to well up in tears.

She stepped closer, and the clown started grasping whatever It could behind It, clambering at her furniture like an injured animal. Pennywise had assumed that she was dangerous when she felt love. The clown made sure It kept a distance especially when It did not know what she was capable of.

But Alissa was willing to find out. Surely, she thought, It would not harm the clown. She had so much faith in them, she wanted to come closer. Pennywise's lips trembled as It leaned against the wall as It slipped and fell on Its bottom.

Alissa slowly knelt in front of Penny, her hand still reaching out to It. She stared at the clown, paused, and felt angry. Alissa began to feel mad at herself for letting herself get carried away and for scaring the clown away. For once, she found someone that needed her and here was that being, shaking in fear of her. She began to feel angry at herself, then at their situation. Alissa was angry at the way things were.

She began to cry. Her head fell as both her hands dropped on the floor, supporting her whole weight as she felt her heavy heart as she wept. She hated the way things were. Then, she began to focus on her emotions. She cried her heart out out of fear of losing the clown. She thought about that and wept again.

Then, a minute later, Pennywise finally learned to calm down. It kept crouched down, Its body still shaking from earlier, but Its hand reach out this time for Alissa's warm, wet cheek. When Alissa felt Its gloved hand brush against her cheek, she slowly moved her head up to look at the clown's face just a few inches away. Alissa mentally reminded herself to focus on fear, and so she did. She ceased to make a move, allowing Pennywise to dominate the situation instead.

That was how it was going to be from now on, she thought.

Teary-eyed, Alissa nodded repeatedly as the clown's hand stayed on her cheek. She paused, "Okay," Alissa spoke softly at the clown, "Okay."

Alissa knew that from that day on, she would step down and let the demon clown return to Its natural purpose: to dominate her whole being. No more standing up to the clown everytime. Maybe sometimes, but not all the time. It was high time that she gave the clown the power she had.

* * *

 **Hooray! Here's a new update. Sorry took me so long again. I was busy with school stuff.  
Also, shout out to the lovely people still reading this! Oh and to that "No.1 Fan mo po ate crista"**  
 **person who left a review the other day omg who are you?! And thank you!**


	23. Chapter 23

The helpless Alissa looked up into Pennywise's eyes. The clown saw how tears have welled up around her eyes and how powerful the demon felt at the sight of her at that very moment. Pennywise knew that she had finally given in, submitting to the demon's will. Both beings stared at each other for a while. Pennywise gazed at Alissa's face and brushed Its gloved hand across her chin and reached for her lip with Its thumb to graze it downwards gently.

She took a deep breath as she stared back into Pennywise's gleaming red eyes and gazed at the dark circles around It. Then she looked down at Its mouth, parted, and almost drooling on the floor. When the clown leaned closer, It did not hesitate to push Itself against her abruptly, grabbing her whole face to kiss her hungrily.

Alissa's eyes widened at the demon's mouth on hers, and slowly closed them when she tasted what she had always longed for. As the clown wrapped Its arm around her waist as It made her lie on her back. The demon pulled away and nuzzled her neck, deeply inhaled her scent and licked her down her throat, making her tilt her head back, gaping at the sensation. Alissa lifted her hands, and when she was about to grab Pennywise, she hesitated and stopped. Suddenly, the clown grabbed her wrists to pin her down while It kissed her passionately.

She threw her head back again as she tries to catch her breath while the demon gnawed on her skin lightly, teasing her with pain and at the same time, sloppily kissing her neck and chest. Suddenly, in the midst of pleasure, Alissa's eyes opened wide as she realized where this was leading to.

The hungry demon looked up as Its mouth was still on her chest and knew that Alissa had something else in mind. Alissa looked down at Pennywise and saw the clown suck in her skin one last time as they both stared into each other. She pulled herself up, still staring at the demon clown's dark eyes and crashed into Its lips deeply, her hands grasping Its face again. Then, she slowly pulled away and whispered with her eyes closed, "I can't."

Pennywise's hunger grew. It shook Its head violently and stopped, looking back at Alissa again sternly. It leaned Its head forward and let out a low grunt.

She sighed, "I have school today." She paused, "Okay? I gotta go. I'll just see you later. I promise. Just...please...stay here and wait for me?"

Pennywise's mouth twitched in frustration as It stared back at Alissa who is beginning to stand up. The clown slowly stood up, towering over her figure, Its blank eyes still staring, jaw clenched as It said nothing to her.

Alissa sighed and turned around, grabbed her bag, then turned again, "Please?"

The clown growled lowly, "Don't you want to come and play?"

Alissa's blank expression slowly turned into a smirk. She stepped closer and kissed Pennywise's wet mouth salaciously. Then, she pulled away and leaned her cheek against the clowns, tip-toeing, "We'll play after school. Don't worry." She whispered, pulled away with a smirk, and left her apartment.

* * *

"That was close," Alissa mumbled as she finally drove away from her apartment. Too close, she thought. If she didn't push herself to tell the clown one last order, then It would have gotten the opportunity to vanish. Then, she would not have the chance to go to the library and do one last research on how to purify Pennywise.

She knew today, she had to skip school and find out the last word to the chant.

Alissa entered the library and immediately walked through the aisle of demon books, not knowing that Dave was standing between on of the aisles, hopelessly anticipating her return. Dave turned around after she passed by and returned the book in his hand on the shelf before sneaking up on her.

Before he could step away from his aisle, he realized Alissa was just next to him, making him stop and quietly hide. He heard the sound of turning pages, thud of books, and then he heard her mumble repeatedly as if looking for a certain thing: "Purify, purify, purify..."

Dave walked closer and took a quick peek of Alissa. Once he saw her turn to return a book, he crossed to the other side.

Alissa pulled out a big, old, crusty book. When she opened it, the pages were torn and smelled old. The title page depicted a large text that spelled out "Volume XI: DEMONS Rituals, Chants, and Runes" and when she turned the pages, she stopped at the chapter where it mentioned chants on purification. She traced her index finger along the lines as she tried to read through the faded, asymmetric paragraph on the page.

Then, she gasped when she realized that the chant was there. Alissa returned the book in a different place, left to take her bag from the table and returned. She knew that if she took out the book under her name, Pennywise would find out in some way. She knew she had to steal it carefully.

But when Alissa returned, crouched down to take the book, it was nowhere to be found. She checked the shelf where she last left it and knew it wasn't there. Alissa began to think of all the possibilities that might have led to this. She wondered if Pennywise came by and failed to heed her order, or if a librarian returned it to the original shelf. She stood on her feet and copped the shelf and saw that there was still a gap between the books.

She furrowed her eyebrows, trying to think of a million possibilities. She turned and was about to step away until Dave appeared at the end of the aisle. She gasped and stopped walking.

"Hey, jeez." She caught her breath, "The hell, Dave. What are you doing here?"

Dave kept a straight face, "Thought I saw you around here."

She paused and noticed something off about him. Then, she attempted to leave, "Yeah, I was just about to leave-"

Before she could go, Dave quickly grabbed her arm, making her stop. Alissa shot Dave a look, "What the hell? Let me go."

Dave whispered, "Listen, I'm not gonna hurt you. Don't leave. I just need to talk to you."

Alissa pulled her arm away from Dave, glaring at him, she spoke loudly, "What do you want?"

Dave pulled out the book and showed her. Alissa's eyes widened, and she began to wonder if he knew.

"Why are you so into demons?"

"I've told you a million times, Dave,"

"It's just not good enough." His lips tightened in frustration and clasped the book tightly when Alissa tried to take it from him. He stepped back, "I'm not buying it."

"Well that's your problem. Not mine. Plus," she stepped closer to his face, "This is none of your business."

"Actually, it is."

Alissa groaned, "Give me the damn book, Dave. I'm not playing."

"I'm not either." He began, this time, his voice sounded stern. "I knew there was something strange about you the day you stepped into that microphone at the seminar. I thought you were just really fascinated by all of this but..."

Alissa gulped, "But what?" she sneered, "I don't know what the hell you're talking about."

"I think you do." He quickly shook his head, "As a matter of fact, I think your boyfriend does."

Alissa froze.


	24. Chapter 24

Alissa froze when she heard him accuse Pennywise of something true. Alissa knew she had to leave. There was no time to argue with someone who knew the truth. She was not going to risk it. Alissa gulped, "You know what, keep the book. I don't need it." She turned around again,

But before she could step again, Dave spoke to her in a way that she could not leave, "Paul needs to go, because if you won't do anything, I'll do it myself."

Alissa stopped, turned around slowly, furrowing her eyebrows. She sneered, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. And I know you know what I'm talking about. I'm not blind, I'm not crazy. I saw him. And you know it." Dave spoke fast, almost mumbling his words. It was as if he could remember the feeling when he was staring back into the demon's gleaming eyes.

At this moment, Alissa spoke to herself mentally, "That idiot." She knew Pennywise blew Its own cover.

"I know that thing is not human. Humans cannot whisper to you from afar. Humans' eyes don't just gleam in the dark like that."

"Fucking idiot." Alissa mumbled as she turned her head away. Then, she glanced back at Dave again with a stern look.

"So if you won't do it, I'll do it."

"Do what?" They both paused, "Are you threatening to kill him?"

Alissa gaped when she realized that Dave was not bluffing. "Look, you're not doing shit." She said and held out her hand, "Give me the fucking book."

"Why do you need the book?"

"I have my own plans, alright? If you want to live, give it to me." She demanded.

Dave tightened his lip,

"Give it to me, Dave, I'm not playing around. I know what I'm doing."

"No," he started, "How do I know if you're not on It's side?"

"It doesn't work like that." She defended, "I love him. And I'm doing what's best for him."

"Him?" he sneered,

Alissa paused. _God, how much does he know?_

"You're not the only one who has been doing research, Alissa." He began, "After that night when It warned me and intimidated me, I put up a brave front and risked trying to find out everything about It. Only one thing that did that can be a demon."

 _Oh good, he doesn't know he's the real Pennywise,_ Alissa thought.

"I know how to deal with this, Dave. It's best you back off. So for Godsakes, just give me the damn book!"

Dave flipped the pages open, "Are you helping it plan an apocalypse?"

"You sound like a fucking idiot." Alissa barked,

"Or are you helping him have all the flesh it needs?"

Alissa groaned and stepped closer, "I'm trying to purify him, alright?!"

"Purify?" Dave repeated,

"Yes. So can you just shut the hell up, give me the book, leave and zip your mouth so I can get this over with?!"

Dave paused, staring back at Alissa, "Purify a demon?" Dave tried to read some of it and he knew it was a sloppy work. He looked down on the floor trying to recall what he had read, then glanced back at Alissa. He scanned her body once more, "You..." he stammered, "You f-"

"-Yes I did. Big fucking deal. Again, that's none of your business."

"Why the hell would you go through all of that when you can just kill him?"

They both paused. Alissa knew she did not have to say a word.

Dave gazed at the woman in front of him. "No way in hell are you..."

"...Yes. Killing is never the answer."

"Do you think he thought about that when he killed the others?"

"How do you know that?"

Dave shook his head in disbelief, "How else would demons survive this long?"

Alissa shook her head and groaned, "Just trust me, Dave, alright?"

"I can't trust a demon's lover."

She paused. Alissa knew there was no way she was getting him to agree with her.

"That is it, Dave. Give the book to me."

Dave sneered, "No way in hell am I going to let that demon walk the same ground with us."

"Just because he scared you like a little baby does not mean you have to kill him-"

Dave sneered again and shut the book, "Say your last words to your boyfriend."

"What are you gonna do? Stab him in the back?"

Dave shook his head, "We'll kill that demon easy."

Alissa's eyes widened, "We?" she scoffed,

"I'll tell everyone, and we'll burn your boyfriend to death if we have to."

Alissa immediately thought of a way to stop Dave. She could not believe she was having this exchange with Dave. But she knew that she had to make up something fast before Dave could make a stupid move.

"You really think people will believe you, Dave?" Alissa said with a blank expression on her face, "If you tell this to people, they'll think you're nuts. And if they do believe you, what? You really think you can defeat evil with sharp knives and loaded guns?"

Dave pretended that he was not swayed by Alissa's words. He kept a straight face, still clutching the book.

"He will kill you. All of you. In one. snap. of. a finger."

Dave kept quiet.

Alissa crossed her arms, "Now tell me, where's the happy ending to that?" She shook her head and stepped closer, "I suggest you keep your mouth shut and leave all the planning and doing to me. _The actual person who knows about this since the beginning._ Stop whatever the hell this is and do yourself a favor: save your ass so you can still attend college." She eyed the book then glanced back into Dave's eyes, "If you still don't believe me, then, go ahead. Try it." She smirked, "Don't come running to me with a bloody gut, asking for help." She said and started walking away.

Alissa knew it was impossible to get a hold of the book for now. It was going to be difficult to cover up about the incident from Pennywise, which meant she had to act fast. She needed to find a way to get the chant. She knew today was a failure.

But when Alissa stepped out of the library, she was stopped by Dave. He shouted her name as he quickly ran to the entrance. She turned around and saw him holding the book.

Alissa did not say anything and only stared back at Dave. She saw him put the book in his bag, leaving a ripped piece of paper on his hand. He reached this out, attempting to give it to Alissa, "Here." He said,

She looked at the paper and stepped a little closer, "What's that?"

Dave kept a straight face, "Take it."

She did. She turned the paper around and saw a chant written on it. It was the chant. She saw the last word and could not believe it, but she felt relieved. She finally had her hands on the chant. Alissa immediately memorized the words. Then, she crumpled the paper and threw it in the trash.

Dave glared, "What the hell?"

"I've memorized it." She said, "I don't want Pennywise finding that anywhere near me."

"Had to give you that instead of the book. I still don't trust you yet." He said.

Alissa sneered, turned around and continued to walk away. She knew Dave would not be easily swayed and that she could not get him off her tail just yet, but she would deal with it when it happened. For now, she was determined to finish one main goal tonight as she had the thought of being Pennywise's playmate.


	25. Chapter 25

Alissa slammed the door open then closed it once she made it inside, making a loud thud. She scanned her apartment and spoke out loud and clear, "Show yourself." She made sure she could feel the clown's presence, almost channeling It, calling for It.

She walked around and after a few, she heard It to her left across the couch. She could not help but smirk seeing Pennywise's large figure in the dark. She was ready to give in. She wanted to give in, knowing she finally knew the chant and that she could finally taste It again.

"I'm ready to play." She muttered after dropping her bag on the floor, and removed her sweater and pants, presenting her bare body in front of the hungry demon.

She watched Pennywise's tall figure and gleaming eyes. It stepped out of the shadow, revealing Its parted, drooling mouth and the dark circles around Its eyes. Then, It grinned at the sight of her. Pennywise approached her as It stepped closer gracefully, with every step, Alissa could not help but stay frozen. She reminded herself not to move and to let the demon dominate the situation like how it should be.

All she had in mind was to taste the clown freely once again instead of thinking about the chant which she buried in the back of her mind. It crept up but she pushed it off constantly, enjoying the smell of the demon clown as It encircled her, walking and observing her.

Pennywise stopped in front of her, reached for her chin to make her look up into Its captivating eyes. "Where have you been?"

Alissa frowned, "Does that really matter?"

The demon did not say a word, but kept staring at her. Alissa paused for a while before removing her bral and letting it drop on the floor. She really did not know what she was expecting to happen. Of course she was not dealing with a normal human being with such a strong drive for sexual things, but it was better to try at least.

She noticed that the demon clown was not playing around. It wanted to know where she came from, it seemed. But Alissa tried to move in for a kiss which made the clown grab her face with one hand, gripping her tightly. Pennywise moved Its face closer to her mouth and froze for a few seconds, observing her reaction. When Alissa refused to move, Pennywise swooped in to kiss her with full mouth. Then it pushed her farther away from the couch and pushed her up against the hard wall, making Alissa wince, but all the while, this did not stop both beings from pulling away from their deep kiss.

Alissa allowed Pennywise to enter her mouth with Its long tongue, twirling and exploring her as she savored the taste she had been missing. When Pennywise pulled away, she bit on Its lip and tugged lightly, opening her eyes and looking up at the clown. They both paused at the sight of each other; both severely hungry for each other. But before their mouths could meet again, Pennywise instantly whipped Its head to Its side, staring sternly at the front door.

It remained frozen as It had Its hand still grasping Alissa's cheek. Alissa furrowed her eyebrows at the demon, confused at It suddenly stopping. Pennywise grunted before quickly turning Its head to look at Alissa.

"What?" she whispered, "What is it?"

Suddenly, they both heard a creak just outside the apartment, making them both turn to face the front door.

Alissa's heart raced. In her mind, she thought she knew who it was, and she was furious rather than scared that she knew who exactly it was.

Pennywise slowly approached the door but she grabbed Its clothing, refusing to allow Pennywise to leave the apartment. They both look at each other sternly. She pointed at the demon, "Don't do anything." She commanded, "Let me do it."

The clown smirked at her,

"Who's apartment is this?" she reminded It,

And the clown frowned.

"Let me handle this."

Alissa walked barefoot towards the door with gentle steps. She tiptoed to take a peek at the peephole and saw no one.

She glanced at her side and noticed that the clown was gone. She quickly looked around her room, panicking that Pennywise has completely left. She peeked once again and saw no movement until she saw a shadow. Alissa impulsively reached for the knob. But before she could turn it, she remembered she was naked. Alissa quickly grabbed the sheet from her couch, wrapped it around her and turned to open the front door, rushed outside, and when she stepped out to look, she saw her landlady standing in front of Dave's front door.

Alissa gasped at the sight of her and let out a nervous chuckle, "Oh-hi,"

The lady widened her eyes as she turned to greet Alissa.

She immediately tried to play it cool, "Um, sorry, I thought someone was knocking." She said, leaned her arm against the wall and let out a chuckle.

"Couple's night?" the old lady teased,

Alissa paused before finally letting out a laugh and nodding,

Before she could say anything again, Dave's door opened wide. They both end up staring at each other. Instead of saying anything else, Alissa quickly bids the old lady 'goodnight'. As she was about to turn around, she feels a presence behind her. When she finally turned, she saw Paul standing close right behind her, shirtless and sweaty. Paul leaned his forearm against the door pane and smirked at the old woman, "What's going on here?" he asked,

Alissa shut her eyes tightly then opened them before turning slightly to face the old lady and Dave.

The old lady chuckled, "Oh, sorry about that. I was just handing Dave his keys." She handed them over as Dave tried to keep his composure, sternly looking at the couple, "Hope we didn't interrupt anything..." the old woman cheekily smiled to which Paul grinned at and salaciously replied, "Apparently, we're really quite busy. We misunderstood the noise to be for us."

Dave cleared his throat as if he was going to speak up, but he could not. The thought that Paul is a demon kept him silent. Deep down, he did not want Pennywise to know that he knew.

"We'll be going in now." Alissa immediately said,

"Sorry again," the old woman muttered, "Good night you two." She grinned,

And Paul smirked, allowed Alissa to quietly enter the apartment before he shut the door to a close, staring back at Dave who looked away immediately.

When the front door closed, Paul turned around and returned to Its clown form and is greeted with Alissa's frowning face. She shook her head at the demon and dragged herself back in her room and slammed the door shut.


	26. Chapter 26

It was enough of a sign that Alissa wanted to be left alone when she slammed her bedroom door. But the demon clown argued that she did not order It to leave her alone, which gave the It a reason to barge in and appear at her bedside, towering over her small figure.

Alissa saw the demon clown through her peripheral vision and jumped to the other side of the bed. She grunted and turned her back around from the clown who began cackling at her reaction. Pennywise finds it amusing whenever It draws out a great reaction from Alissa. Sure, it was fun devouring flesh of young children, but it was more fun whenever Its favorite human flesh trembled under Its hand.

The thought made Pennywise snicker lowly. It remained standing beside her bed and waved Its hand, "I believe we have an unfinished game waiting...?" It teased,

Alissa turned around and glared at the clown, "No way we're doing shit tonight."

Pennywise quickly pouted and frowned, "Oh, why not?" It suddenly pointed Its finger on Its temple, "Oh, don't you forget..." It pointed at Alissa and spoke with a deep, haunting voice, "You have to finish what you started. Rule of the game."

"There are no rules." Alissa furrowed her eyebrows and clambered out of her bed to stand, facing the clown across the bed. She pointed at the door, "You really think we'd continue after what you pulled back there?"

Pennywise walked sidewards gracefully, not taking Its eyes away from Alissa, "But this clown did nothing but tell the truth," It stayed in place, "Honest!" It snickered lowly,

Alissa shook her head, "You should have stayed inside to save us the embarrassment. I handled it better."

Pennywise tilted Its head, "Don't worry, Alissa. They get the picture." It chuckled like a child laughing at a dirty joke.

"What picture? That we sleep together?" she sneered.

The demon clown felt proud of what It did and knew that Dave definitely got the sign that Alissa belonged to It. It felt prideful of the thought and stepped closer to Alissa, closing in between them and whispered seductively and hauntingly, "That I own you." Pennywise did believe she belonged to It and not the other way around, although it hated it whenever It smelled passion all over her.

Although Pennywise had too much fun killing scared children and eating their tasty meat, It could not stop Itself from drawing nearer to Its favorite human being. She had the perfect scent. She was perfect for everything: a plaything, and a meal. But under all these, Pennywise knew there was something else, too. It even feared saying It aloud.

It feared that it could be _love._ But whenever the thought came into the demon's senses, It made sure It pushed It away and ate human flesh to distract Itself.

Pennywise continued to remind Itself that It ate human flesh and not...that, It thought.

Both paused, gazing into each other's eyes.

Pennywise was not certain of what was running inside Alissa's mind, but It knew that It desired to kiss her with full mouth. It knew that It wanted to taste her badly. Pennywise smelled her scent and longed to taste her again.

The demon did not hesitate and slowly reached for her face and was surprised to see that she did not even stop It when It finally touched her cheek. Pennywise pulled her face up to meet with Its mouth. The clown gently planted Its wet, cold lips against her warmth with closed eyes for the first time. And It felt a strange sensation erupting once again from Its belly and down to Its deadlights. The energy felt so strong and strangely...magical, the demon thought.

For a few seconds, both beings enjoyed the sensation they shared. Then, gently, both fluttered their eyes open, still gazing. Pennywise's gleaming gold eyes pierced through the dark.

Strange, Pennywise thought. How captivating and strange. But after a second, Pennywise's eyes dilated back into a dark red.

Pennywise thought the feelings was triggered by Alissa's constant passionate affections towards It when in fact, it all began when the rituals were performed, sealing both beings as one. Although love contradicted Pennywise's vices, a certain percentage of It flowed through Pennywise's being and remained stuck in Its essence. It is inevitable. And It will continue to flow around both beings for eternity.

Both stayed in their position, still gazing. But even though Pennywise wanted to pull away, there was something in It that kept It in place until It's eyes dilated completely into a dark, flaming red, It finally tore Its gaze away and turned on Its heel.

At this time, they both knew they had shared something far more beautiful and will be stronger than the bond they enjoy in bed. It was a bond that both knew would never choose over anything else.


	27. Chapter 27

Friday, finally. I went out of class and made sure I rushed home before I bump into Dave again. For some reason, I had a feeling that he would be looking for me, wondering if I already purified the demon. But then, I came back in my car safely without being greeted by him.

Suddenly, I get a thought that maybe something happened to him.

 _What if something did?_

Oh God I need to do something. I have to at least check if the guy's still alive or has his blood being drained by my clown boyfriend. I rolled my eyes as I started my engine then drove off home.

When I reached my apartment and ascended the stairs up to my floor, my eyes immediately gazed at Dave's front door. I stopped moving and glanced at my wrist watch to check if I have enough time. It seemed that it's too early for Pennywise to show himself at this time. Maybe I can check up on Dave?

I hesitated but managed to bring myself at Dave's front door. I knocked once, and silence followed. I glanced at my wristwatch and wondered that maybe Dave isn't home from school yet? I knocked twice again. There was no answer. Maybe he isn't home or maybe he's avoiding me.

"Dave?" I called out, and still, no answer.

For the sake of it, I reached for the knob and even though I knew it would be locked, I tried my luck. And surprisingly, it was open. That's a major red flag.

* * *

Dave's room looked normal to me. It was small but neat, except for one space in the living room where his desk was. It was filled with papers scattered everywhere. His laptop was left open but the screen was black. I walked towards it and saw a drawer half open. I hesitated again but then again, my curiosity urged me to look through. I did not want to. I was about to turn around and respect his privacy-as if barging inside his apartment wasn't a violation already-but then I saw what seemed to be a familiar photo inside. Half of the light was shining down on it. I pulled the drawer open gently and I saw a photo of one of the demons featured on the book I read.

I knew the book would be here somewhere. I began to look around.

He gave me the chant but still, having the book in safe hands is better than leaving it lying inside a house of a curious unarmed college boy. I tried to look for Dave's bag but failed to find it in the living room.

I began to search his whole flat; from his small kitchen to his bathroom and then his bedroom. I pushed the door open and it creaked. I saw an unmade bed filled with more papers. There was a short pile of newspaper on the ground and when I walked over to check it, I gulped at the title: _Missing Kids_. I began to touch the newspapers, trying to see if he has anything else that could give him any other knowledge. But then, my eyes looked up at his pillow and saw one newspaper laying. I tilted my head as I leaned closer and saw an old photocopied newspaper with the headline: _Clown On The Loose?_

The headline reminded me of that man that tried to hurt me, who dressed up as Pennywise. I began to wonder if he knew about Pennywise already.

My hands began to sweat and my heart skipped a beat when I heard the front door slam gently. I froze in place. Before I could move again, I heard Dave behind me, "What the hell are you doing in here?"

Slowly, I stood up and calmed myself before turning around. "Sorry," I said, "I was knocking hoping you'd be here. And you weren't so I became a little worried." _Yeah, keep lying, Alissa._

Dave glared at me, "That doesn't give you the right to barge in here."

I saw paper bags on the table outside behind him and realized he was just out for groceries. "I know, sorry."

He glanced at the newspapers on his bed, then at me, "Get out."

I began to walk past him but then I stopped, "What else do you know?" I couldn't help but ask. I turned around and saw Dave shaking his head in disbelief, "What needs to be known."

"What are you doing with the clown articles?"

He sneered, "You realize I can call the cops on you, right?"

"You do that and you'll never kill the demon." I taunted,

Dave stepped and shouted at me, "Get out of my apartment!"

"You don't know what you're dealing with. You need to stop digging into this."

"Why do you care?!"

Because I know you're going to get killed and I'll be taking the blame, idiot. I glared at him, "Because I don't want another bloodbath." I lied.

Dave shook his head, "Or because you don't want me to know something else."

We both paused. Suddenly, his eyes widened.

"That's it..." he whispered then sneered, "That's it, isn't it?"

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

Dave quickly turned around and scattered all the paper on his bed to look for one specific thing. He grabbed the newspaper on his pillow and held it it front of my face violently, "This." He started, "This is what I'm talking about."

I laughed at him, "The clown?!" I began to snicker, "You idiot. What's that got to do with this?"

Dave clutched the newspaper in his hand, "It all makes sense. I never really thought the demon would be the clown but it all makes sense now. It all makes sense." He began breathing hard, "The clown from the movie. That-that demonic clown. It did what it did to me!"

I shook my head, "What?"

"It did the thing with its eyes! And it spoke to me, whispered shit to my ears every night, telling me to turn away from you-"

 _Is that why I haven't seen him from a long time? I told Pennywise not to kill him, but he's messing with him instead._

"That man is not a man at all...not just a demon too." Dave concluded, "That...it's a demon. The demon clown."

"Do you hear yourself right now?"

"I'm not crazy!" He shouted making me flinch, "You know I'm not. Paul is a clown. He's a clown."

My heart began to beat faster and louder it felt like it was thumping out of my chest. I had to quickly glance at the wall clock to check if it was night time. I had seven more minutes until Pennywise would possibly appear around me again. If I stayed there any longer, we'd both be dead.

And Penny and I just recently got on track. I'm not throwing that away.

I had to leave.


	28. Chapter 28

Five more minutes left and Dave and I will be both dead. I had to cut it short.

"Get some rest, Dave." I blatantly said as I rushed to the front door bu Dave violently grabbed my wrist, making me turn around. I really did not have time to waste so I pulled my hand off him. He glared at me.

"Where are you going?!"

"I'm leaving because you sound like a fucking lunatic." I said and tried to go but Dave grabbed me and tackled my down the floor, pinning me. His weight made it difficult to move around.

"I'm not letting you leave," he began, "You're going to that demon and you'll tell it everything!"

"You're crazy!" I shouted and tried pushing him off me,

He grabbed both my arms and pushed it down my belly, leaned down then whispered in a deep, angry voice, "I actually thought you would be sane enough to do the right thing. But it turns out you're evil. The demon has you under it's palm because you did the rituals-"

"You don't know shit!" I shouted at him, cutting him off, but he slapped me hard across the face grabbed it and leaned closer,

"I know that you have a bond with the demon!"

"What the hell-" I mumbled in his grip as I struggled under him,

Dave's eyes looked menacing. For the first time, I saw a human with so much anger and violence running through his veins. At that moment, I realized that I feared humans more than I feared Pennywise.

Pennywise, I thought. I can't stay here. I had to go.

"You're one with the demon! You're one with it! That's why you need to die, too-"

"Get off me!" I shouted but he pushed me down, I couldn't breathe anymore, "G-get-"

Dave mumbled, "You're one with the demon," he said it louder, "You're becoming one with the demon!"

I heard him loud and clear but I didn't comprehend it easily.

I instantly pushed him with all my might and kneed Dave, making him groan loudly and fall on his back, giving me enough time to run out of his room. I escaped through the elevator, impatiently pressing the button.

When Dave ran out of his apartment, the elevator immediately closed, leaving me alone inside the elevator. I tried to catch my breath, preparing myself for a quick run to my car to leave the place.

* * *

I had two more minutes until Pennywise would appear. The sun was setting faster than I feared it would. I drove my car to the nearest hotel, making sure that I park my car inside the building so nobody could find it easily.

For two minutes, I managed to get a room by paying almost half my pay for shooting at the seminars.

The manager gladly offered me the suite at the top floor even though I seemed a little tense. The money was enough to keep his mouth shut.

One minute was left and I was inside the elevator. This meant Pennywise would have to look for me for a couple of minutes before he could actually figure out where I was. When I reached the huge, beautiful room, I called the housekeeping number and asked for all the things I needed to be sent in the room.

Honestly, I felt relieved and glad that I had this planned weeks ago when I decided to purify Pennywise. It was my initial plan anyway; plan it as if it's something romantic to put Pennywise off. I'm not gonna perform just some powerful ritual in my apartment room, right? If something happens, possible something exploding and killing off everyone in the building, at least it's not somewhere they can trace me?

But I don't think I can do it tonight, though. Maybe tomorrow. Yes.

I plopped myself on the soft mattress and closed my eyes. I'll just have to come up with an excuse why I came in early.

Four minutes later, my rushed requests arrived in a tray. Pizza and wine. I sent the staff out of the room and wore a robe. Then, I sat by the window. This is probably enough to make it look as if I planned going here today.

Ten minutes later, I realized Pennywise still had not found me. I began to feel anxious and also bored.

What if he found Dave? What if he knew the plan?

I stopped fidgeting with the spoon after eating two scoops of ice cream, placed it on the tray and headed over to the bathroom to shower. I removed my robe and took a warm shower and took my own time in there. I closed my eyes and could not help but push the thought of him away. Pennywise in his old clown suit, blankly gazing at me. I felt myself throb in desire and hunger. But something stronger pierced through me. My heart felt heavy in a very strange, but good way when I thought about him. My demon. _My sweet, strange demon._

My flesh felt wetter even under the steamy shower. I reached for it and began to touch myself lightly.

* * *

 _My tasty, tasty Alissa._ Pennywise growled lowly as it watched Alissa and desired to touch her body. The demon had just arrived in the strange, huge room and found Itself exploring the bathroom and found Alissa there, touching herself.

It took the clown some time to find her. It was somehow displeased to find her apartment empty. Pennywise glared at the empty space and tried searching for her someplace else until it felt a strong energy near the hotel. And that was when the clown found itself immensely drawn inside, as if there was something pulling it closer to one of the rooms.

There, it found Alissa in the bathroom.


	29. Chapter 29

When Alissa finished, she opened her eyes, looking down at herself. But she thought she saw a figure next to her, making her immediately turn, yet she saw nothing. She turned the shower knob, closing it before stepping out of the shower. Alissa kept her eyes at the open bathroom door, trying to recall if she did leave the door open. She couldn't remember. As she stared, her hand copped the wall until she realized her robe was missing. Alissa looked around, searching for a towel or anything at all to cover her but there as nothing.

Slowly, she looked back at the door with glaring eyes. She knew It was here.

* * *

I couldn't help but curse under my breath. He's messing with me again.

The floor felt cold as ice when I took another step. I shouldn't have left the bathroom door ajar if I knew the air condition would not fill the bathroom with cold air. I shuddered as I hurried to the door then peeked. Of course, the place is lit dimly. Gladly, the curtains are drawn. Wouldn't want anyone to see me speaking with the air in a while...or possibly screaming angrily.

When I reached the bedside, I grabbed for the blanket and covered myself. I felt so warm and relieved, I just wanted to sit in a corner. But I knew I had to find myself another robe. I walked towards the closet but before I slid it open, Pennywise cackled behind me, "You're getting warmer!"

I leaned my head down and sighed. When I turned around, I sternly looked at him. He looked pretty amused with his hide and seek game. But I was not. "Please just give it to me."

He smirked at me and lifted the robe as if hanged on his index finger, "Here you go." He held his hand out, and I quickly grabbed it from him. But Pennywise grabbed me from my waist, turned me around, and tackled me on the bed. He straddled me and sniffed me, "Mmmmm, sweet." He teased. We both knew the shower washed off any trace of wherever I came from.

Before I could say anything again, Pennywise twirled me around and leaned his wide, warm body against my back. He whispered against my ear, "Why did you run away from me?"

I turned to hear him better and smirked, "I wanted to spend time away from people."

He growled and gripped my neck, still keeping his body pressed against my back,

"I wanted to be alone with you until Christmas."

Christmas was five days away but it was really the best excuse I could give. I really didn't expect whatever happened with Dave would happen sooner than expected. It's a good thing I have enough money to spend.

"Is that so?" Pennywise snickered and turned me around and pinned me down, "How sweet. Really, really sweet."

I looked straight into the clown's eyes, hoping he would buy it. But then, he moved his hand and grazed his thumb down my lower lip, making me realize I was biting hard on my lip.

"I like sweet things." I muttered softly,

"I must say," Pennywise growled, "You keep surprising me."

I didn't say anything. He leaned closer, "Amusing Alissa, so amusing," he said in a sing-songy tone and kept his mouth closer to mine as if he was teasing me. I felt my flesh between my legs again. I moved and he noticed it, making him look down, and slowly looked back up into my eyes with flaming red pupils. I gulped and he smirked. "Tell me, dear Alissa...what present do you want for the most wonderful time of the year?"

My body shuddered again. I felt so cold and turned on.

But this just wasn't the right time to do it. I couldn't even manage to push the clown away from me anymore. I was exhausted.

"I want something warm." I whispered, and he cackled at my answer.

"Warm?" the clown suddenly leaned down again and repeated sounding foolish, "You want warm hugs?"

I did not say anything again. He placed his finger on my chest and slowly traced it down to my flesh, making me gasp, but he grabs my face tightly and pulls me closer, "Is that warm enough for ya, Alissa?"

I kept quiet and did not respond.

He growled. He knew if I did not give him consent, he could not do anything to me. He was beginning to get mad.

I wanted to scream in pleasure when the clown kept touching me gently. I wanted to moan. I wanted to roll my eyes to the back of my skull and grab something. But I focused on my body freezing at the cold.

"Say something!" Pennywise groaned,

To catch his attention, I kissed him full mouth. And he kissed me back. I was going to pull away but I enjoyed it way too much. I kissed him deeper and allowed him to touch me vigorously down between my legs. I let out a moan as I felt myself getting wetter and wetter. I felt his glove getting damp. I began moving against him, rubbing myself against his touch and moaned loud. Then, I kissed him deeply again. Pennywise thought I gave in, until I pulled away and looked him in the eye and said, "Get me my robe." with stern eyes.

The clown's eyes dilated and gleamed gold and red. He was unhappy but my body certainly was.


	30. Chapter 30

It was Christmas time. I was somewhere in between lonely and wanting isolation; because I missed my parents but also, a feeling of the need of isolation crept inside me. I missed my parents, but somehow I missed just being alone with Pennywise.

Dave's voice suddenly rang in the back of my mind. He said I was "one with the demon." I shook my head and rested my head on my hand as I sat by the window. I closed my eyes trying to tell myself to get rid of Dave's accusations but it's been bugging me since last night. I opened my eyes and I look out the window although it's hazy outside because of the snow.

It's really beautiful outside.

* * *

Pennywise reappeared behind Alissa without her knowing. It stood there, observing Its human as she looked out the window. The demon wondered endlessly since last night about her. It was not supposed to contemplate nor worry for all It could care about was Its own desires and hunger, yet the thought of her repeatedly prodded Its mind and way deep, merged and made up of millions of bright, shining energy- _Its heart._

Its heart gradually become an interwoven ball of energy that soon would have Its whole being connected with Its sacrificial virgin; turning Alissa's whole being to a change where she would have a perfect balance of apathetic and humane tendencies. And Pennywise, the same.

Pennywise lowered Its dark eyes over at Alissa's leg which was stretched on the couch. It looked up and gazed at the side of her face, wondering what she had been thinking of. _What is going on with this complicated human?_ It thought. _Humans are supposed to be easily lured, meant to be eaten, yet here I am gawking at the sight of my favorite flesh. Both hungry for her sweet juices, her obsession, and her deepest desire._

Alissa turned her head at the instinct that the clown might be behind her, and she sighed when she knew she was right. She grimaced and stood from her seat. Pennywise tilted Its head at her as she stopped walking and was now inches away from It's face.

Alissa looked up.

"Don't ya wanna go out in the snow and play?" It snickered,

She shook her head, "I wanna go see my parents."

Pennywise's smile immediately disappeared. Its lips parted as It slowly growled as a response to Alissa's request. "But your parents must be very busy."

"It's almost Christmas eve."

"You think they're expecting their little girl to come home for christmas? Is that it?" Pennywise began to cackle. It had to manipulate her not to go. No, It could not just leave It just like that. Pennywise definitely would not want to be left alone.

"No but it would be a nice surprise." Alissa replied as she walked towards the closet to start getting dressed at the same time, Pennywise swiftly turned on Its heel with Its head tilted, eyes stern and lowered, and mouth parted as drool dripped down Its chin. Frustration got the best of the demon.

It took one step and slammed the closet door in front of Alissa, making her jump. She glared at It, "I'm trying to get my dress." She said, surprisingly in a calm way. But this did not sway Pennywise. It growled lowly at her stubbornness.

"Tut-tut-tut," Pennywise wriggled Its finger at her face then dragged it back, "Ohhhhh you're not getting that dress."

"I'm getting dressed no matter what." Alissa insisted. But the clown could not care less. It stood in front of the closet and caressed her face with one finger, "Don't you feel comfy in your jammies, Alissa?"

She sneered and shook her head, but Pennywise grabbed her by the mouth, making her still. Alissa kept her cool once again and did not shout nor move. She looked deeply into Its eyes. "It's snowing. It's not..." Pennywise tapped her nose lightly as It still grabbed her tightly, "...safe."

Alissa reached for the clown's hand and when she tried to pull it down, she locked her eyes with It and kept her hand on It. She caressed Pennywise. "I'm going." She mumbled.

Pennywise loosened Its hand, "I understand you want alone time." She muttered, Pennywise's hand gripped gently by Alissa now as she lowered it to place around her waist. Deep inside her mind, she knew this distracted the demon but at the same time, she enjoyed the benefit of having Its warmth on her. "But we will have that if you let me go tonight."

Pennywise pulled Its hand away from her swiftly, then slowly leaned closer to her face and whispered in a teasing tone, "You're not leaving."

Alissa sighed and kept calm, "Who said I was leaving on my own?" She paused, kept her eyes at the clown, and slowly opened the closet door. The demon stared into Alissa's eyes with flaming red, dilated pupils. "Don't move." She said then looked away, grabbed her dress, and turned around. Alissa undressed herself, her back against the clown, turned around to smirk, and walked into the bathroom.

Then, before she entered, Alissa turned around and looked straight into the demon's eyes.

"Get dressed, Paul. We're going to my parents'." And with that, she shut the bathroom door.


	31. Chapter 31

Alissa finished doing her makeup and finally leaned on the counter, stared at herself and sighed. In her head, she asked herself why she was doing this. Then, she remembered that she had to immediately leave to escape from Dave who must have contacted people and pushed further his plan to call on other people.

She sneered, "That's if he'd be successful forming a club for that." She eyed her blood-red dress in the mirror, turned around to grab and wear it.

A minute later, when the bathroom door slid open, Alissa set her eyes instantly on Paul who was sitting on the bed. Their eyes lock as they are both mesmerized with each other. Alissa gazed at Pennywise in Paul's form, wearing a white long-sleeved shirt and a vest over it. He finished buttoning his vest as his eyes still stared into Alissa's who the demon thought looked breathtaking and severely appealing and seductive in her tight dress.

It was the first time they both wore something out of the usual, Alissa quickly thought. It made her blush. The fact that she realized how handsome Pennywise looked in human form made her flush. Paul, still unconscious of the long duration he had been wasting just by staring at the beautiful woman in front of him, sat there with wide eyes until Alissa suddenly tore her gaze to walk across the room. This reminded the demon of his state; how scary it was to lose itself for a few seconds because of a human. How antagonizing, It thought as It is still not used to the humane feeling the crept inside.

Paul stood on his feet and turned slowly to look at Alissa who just slid into her heels. How seductive, Paul thought again.

"Are you ready to leave?" she cleared her throat before speaking to free herself from the air of awkwardness which seemed to be only bothering Alissa and not Paul as he was busy gazing at the beauty in front of It.

Impossible, Paul thought as Alissa rolled her eyes and grabbed her keys. Paul kept quiet, thinking to himself. Demons do not stop to stare at something beautiful. If they do, it scares them because of the fear that beauty might devour their being. But Paul did not feel fear. Not until she spoke and it snapped him back to reality.

The energy broke and he was back to being Pennywise in Paul's form.

Alissa opened the door and called for him, and he followed her outside.

* * *

He's staring at me. Doesn't he know that I know he's staring at me? I keep my eyes at the road, still pretending that I don't notice his eyes are on me. I feel like I'm blushing. How does one control yourself from blushing?

I don't want him to know that I know. Because I don't want him to stop staring. It's so rare to notice Pennywise doing something but nothing at the same time. Does that make sense? Oh, God, what am I doing.

Just pretend you're busy driving.

I pull the brakes at the stoplight. It would be weird not to move. I use it as an excuse to turn my head and glance at him. I drag my eyes slowly to him and notice he's still looking at me. "Wanna drive?" I joke,

Pennywise smirks as a response.

"We're close," I say, "Don't be nervous."

"I'm not getting the jitters, Alissa, don't you worry."

God. Maybe it's me. Red light turns green and I start driving again.

* * *

An hour on the road has passed and they're finally a block away from their destination. Alissa felt her heart beat louder and Pennywise smelled the tension running through her blood. Paul suddenly sneered.

Another stoplight buys them time and she stays quiet.

"Why are you so nervous?" Paul asked breaking the silence.

Alissa just sighed and kept her eyes on the road,

"Was this not your idea?"

She sighed and glanced at Paul who's smirking, "It is, and no, I'm not nervous." She was not sure if she was nervous about her parents or about Dave who she thought is probably still waiting for them back in the city.

"Whatever you say, Alissa."

"Look, it's not about that."

"I know, and I've met them already. Don't you remember?" Paul sneered again, "How are your cousins by the way?" the demon smirked and glanced at Alissa,

She looked at him and her eyes widened, "Oh God."

Paul slowly grinned and cackled, "Oh I cannot wait for Christmas eve."

"No, no," Alissa shook her head, "You're not causing a scene in there."

"I'll be friendly." He teased,

Alissa groaned, "Why didn't I think this through?"

Paul snickered, "I'm very flattered that you invited me spontaneously. I truly am."

"Just shut up, okay."

"I thought you knew that's why you were nervous? What other reason made you nervous earlier then?"

She paused. She couldn't tell him. "I lied. It's my parents." She lied and shook her head.

Alissa was too overwhelmed all together which made it hard for the demon to notice which was a lie and which wasn't. Paul let it go and glanced away, keeping himself busy at his excitement to meet the children again.

She began to drive away from the stoplight and made a turn. Far behind, a cab followed and stopped at the red light. Inside, a frustrated man moves closer towards the dashboard, trying to quint his eye at the car that just took a turn. He sighs and tells the driver to take the same turn.

* * *

 **Okay. I know. I'm sorry it's been a while. Finals happened but...  
I'M BACK, BITCHES! ENJOY YOUR UPDATE AND WAIT UP FOR THE FINALE**  
 **BECAUSE IT'S COMING SOON!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Okay, I know you all hate me for ditching you guys just like that after promising I'd be updating quicker now. But this time, it's for sure. I just had too much school work that I didn't really expect to have. But I won't bring you guys down this time because guess what? I'm inspired to write again! That means more updates! Hope you all prepare yourselves! Oh, and don't worry. The finale will come in *hint hint* after a few more chapters.**

 **Thank you for supporting this story. I love y'all.**

* * *

The doorbell rang as Alissa stood there, wanting to get inside her house already as she felt herself shudder in the cold sweep of the wind. The sun has finally set right when they arrived at the doorstep of her parents' house. The house she had almost forgotten to exist. The house where she used to stay in the day she met the strange being who turned out to be an evil clown-and now, here she is, she thought; standing by the front door right beside that very being with a smirk on his face, ready to meet her parents once again for the holidays.

Alissa looked at the door and realized no one has answered the door yet. She mumbled, "Where the heck are they?" she worried as she glanced at Pennywise in Paul's form once again and his flaming blue eyes caught her attention. She paused, staring into him as she noticed his translucent eyes merge with something more vibrant...a golden hue beautifully merging with his blue dilated eyes. The sight of him and the sensation inside her made her smile lightly.

Paul looked at her and noticed she had been staring. He wondered, yet teased her in a way of letting her tell him why she was smiling so sweetly. She rarely smiled at him like that, he thought. He caught her smile sweetly back then but it was only in rare occasions, and all the time, she would immediately glance away. But this time, she did not.

 _What is going on in her head now?_ He thought as she was suddenly exposing herself vulnerable in front of the evil clown.

What the evil being missed was that she had always been vulnerable around him. She had always wanted to give herself to him but it was her morals flooding her mind. Something pulling her back from deep within to sanity. She knew that; loving an ancient evil was insanity, but then again, it felt _so damn right_.

And so that night, standing in the front porch of her old home beside the evil clown she met a long time ago, Alissa let her guard down. What could possibly go wrong? She's home with her family away from anyone who could possibly hurt them. She was safe right there. With her evil clown.

Suddenly, the door opened, making her tear her gaze away from him. They both glanced at Alissa's father. Instantly, as practiced, Paul gave him a bright grin and immediately won her father over. He invited them over and apologized for they were preparing alone.

* * *

Mom was preparing in the kitchen when I approached her. She had trouble preparing and I thought she'd have enough hand helping her but it turns out my relatives haven't arrived yet.

And that meant I had to help her with everything. But when she asked me to pass her the tray full of dessert, Paul showed up out of nowhere and swiftly carries the tray in front of me. I looked up at him and he smirked at me before saying, "Let me help the wonderful ladies." but he kept his eyes on me. I didn't look away as I tried to savor the look on his face. Something inside me began. It was the same, strange, familiar sensation inside that almost physically made my heart melt.

The look he gave me almost made my heart melt. Jesus. The things I fuckin' think about!

I watched him speak to my mother as if he was this wonderful guy, the kind that you take home to your parents on a holiday. He fit the role so well, yet, in reality it felt weird because I knew who he really was.

And that still bothers me.

Sometimes, my mind pulls me right back into reality. Like I would think about the situation I am in and I cannot help but see it as something insane. As if I should not be doing it. But then later, something inside me, something warm and wonderful but at the same time overwhelming and making me nervous whenever I think of Pennywise.

"I'm very happy to have you here, Paul." Mom says, distracting me from my thoughts.

He smiles at her sweetly, "I'm happy to be here as well."

"I've always waited for Alissa to find someone to spend time with during and after school," my mother teased. I couldn't help but sigh and shake my head. I tried to busy myself by stacking the plates, making sure the noise would drown out whatever cheesy thing they were talking about. Paul walks over to me, still conversing with my mother. He tries to help but I tell him I can do it myself. He insisted but we ended up pulling on one plate,

Then my mother spoke again right when held on the plate and paused, allowing me to hear her warm and genuine voice say "From what I see and feel, you two are perfect for each other."

Suddenly, I paused and glanced up. Our eyes met again, giving me an excuse to gaze at his eyes.

It all made sense. I remembered. It must be the bond we both have because of the rituals. It's the bond that must have began the sensation I feel in the pit of my stomach and in the core of my heart. I feel it sometimes. It's so powerful that I feel it...physically...like a quick aching sensation.

First, it's warm. My chest feels warm, but I realize I'm in a cold sweat. Then, when I stare and think longer, the physical sensation comes. And it makes me feel... _whole._

Paul kept his eyes at me and I noticed that he's thinking, maybe wondering what the hell I'm thinking about again. I don't look away until I hear the doorbell ring, startling me. He smoothly takes the plate from me and gently stacked it on top of the rest of the dishes. Then, a chattering noise makes us both glance at the front door across the place.

Familiar faces enter the house.

Then, for a second, Paul's voice sounded too much like his clown self, "Well, well." he said as he gracefully walks around the counter, stood beside me, and grinned.


	33. Chapter 33

The snow-covered house sat in a far distance from the neighbors. Christmas was about to end in a few hours and she knew that it was by far the best holiday she had ever had. Not because she was with a man, but because her year had been a concoction of various experiences and there she still was, celebrating christmas with the most evil person she knew. It was funny to her, and yet she admired it.

She admired that the demon cooperated with her silly request. Spending the holiday with her whole family like there was nothing wrong.

Although, her cousins knew that there was certainly not right about Paul.

He sat across the children at the dining table, grinning at them. The children seemed a little uncomfortable, yet this was ignored by the adults with the influence of Pennywise's power. He enjoyed the smell of fear inside them. When the steak was served, Paul slowly and morbidly stabbed and sliced the meat in front of the children. He slurped and chewed on the meat hungrily. Alissa glanced at Paul and noticed what he was doing.

After dinner, she pulled him away from their sight and hid by the stairs. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Having a wonderful time?"

She sighed, "Stop freaking the kids out."

"I can't eat them, can I? Then why won't you just allow me to play with them instead?"

Alissa shook her head, "Stop it. Or they'll suspect you're doing something...fucking...strange. It's just weird, okay?"

Paul cackled, making Alissa quickly cover his mouth clumsily, but he grabbed her and patted her hands as if trying to calm her down, "I have it _all_ under my control, dear Alissa. Why don't you just enjoy the holiday with me, hmm?"

"I can't do that..." she pulled her hand away, "...if you're gonna mess with my family."

"You should have thought of that before you invited me over."

"Well-" Alissa paused and knew he was right. She stuttered and finally groaned at him instead. Paul chuckled, "What's a little teasing gonna do to them? It's not like it was their actual meat that I slurped and gorged down my throat?"

"Okay stop that."

Paul cackled again, "This is the least good thing you can do for me for dragging me into your _happy, little_ , family gathering. You knew I'm not exactly the type you bring home to your family...a family especially with children who smell so much of..." he sniffed and his voice lowered, "...fear."

There it was again, the sanity pulling Alissa back. But this time, she knew. This time, she pulled away. "Okay," she said, "At least stop talking like that to me."

Paul raised his eyebrow and smirked,

"You're right." She mumbled. An ancient evil stuck in a human body is not exactly the best thing to bring home to the family on holidays. Yet, she enjoyed it. Alissa thought that it might not be the typical thing to do in a typical situation-but _who wanted typical anyway_?

"Pardon me?" Paul asked with a hint of curiosity in his voice. He felt it again. He felt that there was something working in her mind. Something she is not telling. Something she's hiding. She had been acting strange, stranger than before. She was not like any other human, ever since, she had interested Pennywise overwhelmingly that led him to this. But this time, it was different.

Some spark started inside the evil being again. As Alissa was gazing back into his eyes, she noticed its color change as it dilated again. _She felt it too. There was something...a spark between them. A feeling, a sensation, a warmth beginning._

They stared at each other for a while.

"What?" Alissa softly asked, still staring into his eyes.

Paul stayed silent. Deep inside, the evil being feared what was happening.

Although, Alissa knew what was happening, it was still a guess. It was only a guess, but gradually, her feelings were leading her to the right path, almost proving her suspicions about what she had been feeling and seeing.

"Oh there you both are!" Alissa's aunt suddenly appeared by the door, she grinned at them, "The coffee's being served. Do you both want some?"

Paul immediately smiled and spoke with a soft and sweet tone of voice as Alissa still gazed at him, unable to focus on other things. It was only Pennywise in her mind.

"No." she spoke, and this made both Paul and her aunt pause.

"Sorry?" her aunt asked,

Alissa smiled lightly, "We're fine. I was just about to show him around the house."

"Oh of course. I'll leave you both to it." She said and walked away with a smile,

Alissa looked at Paul, whose eyebrows were wrinkled. She turned around and took one step on the flight of the stairs, turned again and reached her hand out to him, "Come with me."

Paul looked at her. The feeling was still there. Fear enveloped his mind but for some reason, the way she looked at him gave him the strength to take her hand and walk upstairs.

* * *

 **Shout out to DHIANNE! Love you too! And to everyone still reading this fanfic! Thank you thank you thank you!**


	34. Chapter 34

Pennywise slowly paced the floor, staring at the family photos hanged on the wall as I walked behind him. Instead of looking at the photos hes seeing, I stared at his face as I tried to figure out what he was thinking about. But of course, it's always a mystery.

A minute later, we finally reached my bedroom door. I stopped walking. When he reached the end of the hallway and have seen the last picture frame and spoke his witty comments about the photo, I smiled faintly at him.

"Where to now?"

I opened my bedroom door, "Let's go to my room."

"I've been to your room countless times."

"Sure," I said and entered. Then, I turned around and saw him standing by the window pane, "But this time, you're welcome to enter. The _proper_ way it should be." I chuckled lightly. He smirked and took a step inside.

His height still towered over me; he was the same. Only looking fairly human this time. And I think I like both human Pennywise and the actual clown. It's like I've garnered some sort of sight today. I've seen something in him while he is in his Paul form. As if I've seen beyond his eyes, I've seen a hint of his real being. A being that was way past just a clown, or anything else...he was something else. And there was a sensation. An energy that hit me heavily. It was heavy and slightly painful...but I...I loved it. I loved the way it sent shivers down my whole body. I loved the way it intimidated me. I loved the way it felt as if some strong energy was pulling my heart from inside out. _God!_ The feeling is beyond what I can even tell! It's inexplicable.

All I can say is that it was...sensationally fulfilling.

Suddenly, he called me by my name as if pulling me out of my own thoughts. I glanced quickly at him. His eyebrow was raised, and he was holding my camera in his hand. I slowly approached him and looked at the camera. I turned it on for him to see the gallery; photos of the past showed. I let him browse the photos from the new ones. Then I skipped to the very first photo: The balloon in the park.

I slowly glanced up to look at his reaction and I was relieved to see him smile while I was, too.

"Is this what you wanted to show me?" he asked,

I stared into his deep, hued eyes and said nothing. He stared back at me. Suddenly, he craned his neck and slowly reached for my lips as his eyes observed my lips. He knew I craved his taste. He knew I missed it. But then, he paused and glanced at my eyes, his face still inches away from me. I furrowed my eyebrows at him. Then, he looked down and so did I, and we were both looking at a blurred photo of Pennywise the clown.

We both slowly looked at each other again. He thinks I want the Pennywise form. But no. This time, I don't care. It's beyond that now. I want IT-whoever and whatever IT is.

I shook my head to hint that I didn't need him to appear in any form. Then, he leaned closer and finally, I had a taste of his sweet mouth again. He put down the camera at the shelf as we both crashed lips, but surprisingly, he was gentle.

He gently grabbed me by the waist and neck, pushing me away from the shelf and to the bed. When I felt the mattress behind me, he carefully lifted me by the waist and laid me on the bed then crawled on top of me. He kissed me again with full mouth and caressed my cheek as if I was a fragile thing.

I felt so vulnerable, so fragile, as if I was owned by him.

His strong hands touched me so gently, although sometimes it still felt heavy, but I didn't mind. It reminded me of the being he is.

As we kept kissing, I finally had the urge to remove his clothes. I pulled his shirt up hinting that I want it. He swiftly removed his garments before removing all of mine as well. Next thing I knew, we were bare inside my room. Although it was snowing outside, I felt warm under him.

Pennywise grabbed me by the hips and traced his lips all over it before licking my pulsing flesh. He twirled his tongue around me, and when I felt like reaching an orgasm, he stopped and licked me from my bare flesh and up to my neck. He torridly kisses me as I felt his hand grab my legs and gently spread it apart. I was ready for him. I was dripping and pulsing immensely than ever before. Then, finally, he entered me so slowly that I felt every inch deeply slide inside causing me to grip him tighter. I began to move with him while I grasped him on top of me.

I retaliated every movement he did, and it gave me pure pleasure. I felt the sensation beginning to build up. I felt his need and his desire in every hard stroke he made. And everytime he did, his lips always crashed into mine and I would always savor his sweet taste.

Soon enough, as he began to move faster and harder, I knew I was ready for the release and so was he. His moans lowered and were often. I was ready. He was ready.

I grabbed his neck with both of my hands and made him lean closer to me and I kissed him passionately, eyes shut. He planted his lips on mine as he kept going. When I opened my eyes, he broke from the kiss and stared right into my eyes. The tension heightened between us when I saw his golden eyes gleaming closely into mine. My body was beginning to shiver, my heart was pounding, my flesh sore, and my core about to release.

One last stroke and I moaned, but he quickly silenced me with his mouth but I pulled away from the kiss and whispered right when he was to whisper,

"I love you,"

"You're mine."

I stared into his eyes as I felt myself tighten even more. Then I remembered.

 _The fucking chant._ This is my last chance. The third ritual. If I don't say it now, we will be stuck with this bond forever and I will be stuck to his side for eternity.

But...I...

His strokes become shorter and quicker. He was close to releasing himself inside me.

The chant...I have to say it...

He groaned on top of me, as he rested his forehead on mine.

...But I...I don't want to...

My body responded to his movement as I felt immense pleasure.

If I say the chant and turn him around, nothing will ever be the same. But if I don't, there is a possibility that they will take him away from me. They will never stop wanting to kill him. I...I can't...

...But I have to...

Suddenly, I felt him grip me tight-and he released himself. So did I. My body responded quickly with him and I felt my whole body tense. Then, my body felt so heavy that I could not move. A stinging energy pierced through my heart. As this was happening, I saw a shadow by the window. A familiar shadow.

My eyes widened when I saw a shadow move closer.

* * *

 **ARE Y'ALL READY FOR THE FINALE? I'M NOT. Hope I do it justice. Let me know what you think!  
Also, Dhianne, yes I'm from the Philippines.**


	35. Chapter 35

The shadow alarmed Alissa. At that moment, her mind was shouting and thinking about nothing else but not losing Pennywise. Terrified that Dave might be able to find a way to erase the evil being forever, she thought the chant was her only chance to save It.

After the stinging sensation reached Alissa's whole body, she finally managed to speak as her eyes were still gleaming as Pennywise's eyes were too.

She whispered the chant under her breath. The demon looked down at her, confused, but trying to make out what she had just enunciated. Her gleaming eyes began to well up in tears.

Alissa did not want to change It. She learned to love It as It was but her fear veered her away from other logical possibilities. All she had in mind was that the being was vulnerable during rituals-and if It is vulnerable-It can be easily killed.

And Dave is near. She knew she would do anything to save It just not to lose It again.

"What did you say?" Paul glared at her,

Suddenly, Alissa's gleaming eyes glanced at the side as she saw that Dave was finally inside her room holding a gun towards them. She pushed Paul away and shouted, "Move!" but Dave shot the being on the arm.

Paul fell on the floor, his arm spurting blood. Alissa watched him in terror, utterly confused why the chant did not work. Slowly, Paul's gleaming eyes glanced from the wound and to Dave, still holding the gun. He knew he angered the evil being. Dave knew what he had done. He quickly escaped through the window bringing the gun with him.

Alissa quickly grabbed her hoodie, wore it and ran outside to follow Dave who tried to escape, leaving Paul inside her room.

But the demon was quick to think. It immediately tried to get back to its senses and return to its strongest and most familiar form.

Pennywise shook itself awake. But once it was back in its clown form, when It tried to move, a stinging pain made It stop. It glanced at its bleeding arm and remembered that It was exposed to fragility during the rituals. _It will take time to heal like a damned human._

Pennywise's eyes flared in the dark room, and a raging energy whirled inside It. Suddenly, Alissa's father ran through the hallway shouting her name. But by the time he entered her room, as if under a spell, after seeing the mess, he ignored it and left.

* * *

Alissa ran through the cold night, trying to chase after Dave. The gun in Dave's hand angered Alissa even more and motivated her to chase after him. Dave looked back, dripping in sweat under the moonlight, running in the woods covered in snow. When suddenly, he tripped on a boulder and hit his body on a fallen tree branch. The gun flew out of his hand and fell deep in snow.

Alissa caught up and jumped over Dave and began punching him on the face, hitting him harder everytime. Dave shoved her, and suddenly he was on top. His hands grasped her neck and began choking her. Angrily, he spat, "You crazy bitch! You crazy bitch!"

She clawed through Dave's skin but it was useless.

"You think you can save that fucking demon huh?! Guess what," he moved his face closer to hers and tightened his grip, "You crazy bitch! You remember that chant?" He laughed, "Didn't work now did it?"

Alissa's eyes widened, welled up in tears, as she fought to catch her breath, "Fuck...you..." she muttered, but Dave aggressively pulled her and pushed her against the ground. "You deserve to die for siding with that demon. You fucking crazy b-" Alissa quickly kneed him, making him collapse beside her. Then, she straddled him and took an icy rock to hit him in the head. Dave paused, completely nauseous, blood trickling down his forehead.

"You can't stop me. No one can stop us!" Alissa shouted at him, her voice rough and different. Her anger immensely controlled her and finally, her eyes gleamed in the dark. This frightened Dave as he tried to move away from her, but her energy was too strong.

Alissa was definitely stronger now. She effortlessly grabbed him by the neck and choked Dave.

"I-It's too late-he's bleeding now-he's-he's going to die. The chant didn't work." Dave muttered, choking on every word. But this did not stop Alissa. She tightened her grip and Dave's face began to flush red, his eyes welling in tears.

As Dave weakly tried to remove himself from Alissa's grasp, his eyes wandered behind her and he saw a clown in a jester, white suit, glaring at him evilly then suddenly grinning at him. The clown waved and mouthed, "Hello, Dave."

Dave's eyes widened and Alissa could not help but notice. She tightened her grip and made him focus on her. "You took away my life. Now it's your turn." She tightened and tightened her grasp until she took out her other hand and snapped Dave's head.

After seeing Dave silent, she scrambled to stand up and she started stepping and kicking his lifeless body. Then, she shouted at him. Alissa finally stopped to catch her breath, still observing the corpse under her. She could not believe what she just did. But Alissa felt relieved...satisfied. She looked at her shaking hands and knew that it was the demonic energy in her that made her do it.

And she could not care less.

Suddenly, a cackling clown appeared at the far right. Despite the dark, and only the moonlight as the source of light, Alissa glanced in Its direction and saw the evil being laughing maniacally, it's body bent down, holding its belly.


	36. Chapter 36

Her eyes widened when she saw the evil clown. It did not stop laughing. She was not sure if It was laughing at her or what she had done.

"You're alive?" She mumbled,

The clown stopped and glared at her with gleaming eyes, "Amusing Alissa never fails to amuse me."

Alissa did not think twice and walked towards It without saying a word. Her eyes began to well up in tears, "He..." she pointed at the corpse, but kept her eyes on It, "He said you were going to die." She looked at the blood on Its sleeve, "Are you?"

The clown suddenly presented itself in an exaggerated movement by holding Its arms wide, "Still alive and dancing!" It maniacally laughed again.

"Are ya not happy to see me again? What? Do you prefer the human now?"

Alissa repeatedly shook her head 'no', and when she tried to approach It with her arms, the clown grabbed her arm away. She furrowed her eyebrows at him, "What the hell?"

"Tsk tsk," the clown moved Its finger in front of her face, "You think _I don't know_ what _you just did_?" the clown enunciated in a happy rhythm,

"What are you talking about?"

"You think you can purify me, human?" Pennywise's voice deepened, and Its long claws almost digging deep into her skin.

But Alissa effortlessly pulled her hand away, a little scratch on her skin. But surprisingly, did not sting her at all. In front of the evil clown's eyes, the wounds slowly disappeared. Her strength surprised the evil being, making it move away from her. The confused demon glared at Alissa, and when she tried to move closer, Pennywise flinched.

"It can't be." The demon clown's eyes observed the being in front of It.

"Shut up and let me explain," Alissa said, and the evil clown followed, deeply knowing that this time, there was no escape. Her words were more powerful than before-almost as powerful as her physical abilities.

"I wasn't going to purify you." She paused, "Well I was going to, but earlier, what we had, I realized I didn't have to. I didn't want to. I changed my mind and knew that I really didn't want any of that."

Alissa moved closer and Pennywise flinched again. She stopped, "The rituals bound us together. I know what I'm capable of." She alarmed It.

The clown mumbled a stammering phrase that Alissa could not make out.

"I won't hurt you." She finally said.

Ironically, she had spoken words that Pennywise would have told her, "I'm yours. Like you've always wanted."

Alissa paused and moved closer to the clown and looked up into Its eyes. She slowly reached for Its cheek and rested her palm over it. Pennywise kept still, allowing her touch to send shivers down Its body.

"Yours?" the clown asked,

Alissa nodded, "And you mine." She muttered.

The clown gulped, Its body shaking as it did not know what was to come. She knew her full potential, she knew all too much, and now she's standing right in front of It. The evil being felt such a powerful energy coming from her that It could not even try to vanish from the scene.

Confused, it felt drawn to her energy, but Its evil mind aware that she is more powerful than It.

Alissa rested her other hand on the clown's cheek as she looked up into Its gleaming eyes. She noticed the clown had not said a single witty word. "Don't fear." She said; her voice sweet and calm, in a way she barely spoke like, not realizing her eyes gleamed gold as well.

Both beings gazed down at each other in silence as the snow fell on the land and on their shoulders, but they did not care. Alissa kept her eyes on the clown's. Finally, she closed her eyes as she leaned in and planted her mouth on the Pennywise's lips, to which It allowed surprisingly. It shut Its gleaming gold eyes and kissed the human with passion-and all the energies kept hidden in the core of their bodies finally began to flow out and merged-and it made them whole.

When Alissa opened her eyes gently, still not pulling away from the clown, she gazed into Its eyes and she _understood_. Alissa understood who It really was, what It really was, and how It felt about her.

It was as if in those few seconds, she had a taste of truth. So did Pennywise. It knew what she had always kept hidden in her head and in her heart. Slowly, Pennywise's mouth quirked into a smirk; Alissa smirked back.

And finally, _they both understood._

* * *

 ** _The_ end.  
I hope you all enjoyed the story. Again, I apologize for the delay.  
But I really hope this was worth the wait. I know, I'm sad that  
it's over, too. That's why-guess what? I'm writing a new fanfic!  
But it's going to be about Pennywise! Stay tuned for the update here to know!  
HAHAHAHAHHAHAHA  
Thank you to EVERYONE who kept themselves glued to this fanfic.  
I sincerely appreciate each and everyone of you, from the bottom  
of my heart. Love you all!**

 **Crista**


	37. EPILOGUEAUTHOR'S NOTE

Alissa stands by the bridge as she looks far into the skyline. It is barely snowing, and the sun is beginning to rise. She closes her eyes and begins to think of everything she had been through. She questions herself if she had done the right thing or if she had made a mistake in completely siding with a demon.

But Alissa's lips quirk up into a smile as she reminds herself that her heart must have belonged to It ever since. She knows that it was her purpose and genuinely, she feels relieved and satisfied in knowing that she finally has made a dangerous decision and pulled through it. It was as if she was born to be with the clown.

* * *

In an alternate clump of organized matter; a universe where Alissa had decided not to meddle with anything supernatural and whose fate was never meant to align with the evil clown, lived a nineteen-year-old girl named Alice residing in the town of Derry in the twenty first century.

Alice stands by her window pane, enjoying a cup of coffee with a book in hand. Living in a generation of social media, an increased number of psychopaths is no longer a shock but rather a fascination for the young college girl. She looks away from her school notes and eyes the book on top of her laptop: it's a book about a young girl falling for a serial killer. A book not commonly read by girls her age-or anyone at all-yet she was immensely satisfied whenever she dreamt of it during the day. Alice found pleasure in madness but was not aware of it...until she found herself feeling things for a "crazed clown out on the loose" that she met two days ago.

She drops the papers on her table and places the mug back on the table, sighs and covers her face. She pauses before opening her eyes, and out the window, she sees the clown holding a red balloon.

* * *

 **Yes. I am writing a new Pennywise fanfic. I realized I should write a new one because I realized "My Dancing Clown"** **kinda left you all in a daze and confusion and unsatisfaction. So here I am, about to write a NEW and BETTER one with** **a simpler plot and a new character! And also, crazier, better, and a shit ton of pennywiseXoc moments!**

 **What do you guys think? Do you think Alice is going to be an interesting pair with  
our Daddy Pennywise? lmao. Find out if you like another SMUT WITH A PLOT by reading it!  
You can find the story in my profile titled "Floating"**

 **Enjoy reading!**  
 **Crista**


End file.
